


Re-Education

by Rabiator



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabiator/pseuds/Rabiator
Summary: An anomalous spirit/human encounters the women of Soul Society and beyond and uses his sex-vampirism powers to degrade and dominate them in brutal misogynistic fashion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Re-education**  
 **Chapter 1: First Impressions**  
   
Japan was a small country, full of hills and mountains, and a lot of bustling, hard-working people. As a result, one of the greatest signs of wealth in the country wasn’t clothes, or cars, or opulent jewelry, but simply space. Large tracts of real estate. So this place, a large manor on a wide plot of land, was impressive in its own right, even before considering its lavish architecture and construction.  
  
A knock resounded through the house at the double doors of the entrance, a hollow sound ringing out in the great mansion. Not a gentle rapping of knuckles or a polite signal, a loud, thumping knock from someone impatient or rude. Possibly both.  
  
The right door opened, revealing a cocoa-skinned woman leaning just against the left door. Dressed in black pants, arm-warmers, a black top with a butterfly pattern that exposed a hint of a wrapped bust and flashes of dark skin, a short woman stood, legs out, arms crossed. A wide cream-colored scarf completed her outfit, and her face, a beautiful sharp-featured face with amber eyes and bright white teeth in the middle of brownish skin, was split in a soft grin.  
  
“So, you must be the guy, huh? Mr. Popular.” Her voice was almost sultry, playful, and strong. The man she examined was well-dressed, grey suit jacket, waistcoat, slacks, necktie. Yoruichi was actually reminded of a fellow Shinigami-Captain Ukitake, though this man’s hair was slightly darker, a light gold, and his blue eyes were not quite so kind. He didn’t seem surprised to see her-obviously he had heard the knock, but Yoruichi’s appearance and demeanor had a tendency to throw men off their game.  
  
She looked around the house from the outside, sizing both it and him up. The tall man, skin like marble, returned her gaze evenly. He might not have known who she was, but he knew _what_ she was.  
  
He stood in the doorway, not making the slightest move to invite her in, still holding onto the doorframe. She wondered if he was actually the guy-a man who owned a place like this would probably have someone to open the door for him. But there was something, a strange kind of reiatsu about him. Not Shinigami, or Hollow, or even the long-lost Quincy. Something unusual and unique, this was why the big-wigs simply called him The Anomaly. It might have been her first rodeo, but he was no stranger to her type.  
  
“You’re from Soul Society.” It wasn’t a question, but Yoruichi nodded all the same, surprised.  
  
“How did you-“  
  
“The question isn’t how I knew, it’s why they sent _you._ I thought that place was all slant-eyed yellow apes. Why would they send a nigger?” His voice was cultured and refined, with a slight hint of a Western accent. British maybe? With a touch of condescension but not as much as you’d expect from someone using that word.  
  
Yoruichi was stunned-she had never been called that word in her entire life before. And she had lived for a very long time. She was as shocked as if this man had suddenly hit her. What was really strange was that he didn’t seem mad-for using such hate speech, there was no anger in his tone. He just genuinely seemed curious as to why Soul Society had sent a nigger like her. Yoruichi fought the urge to blush, embarrassed. She had thought of herself that way before, but never thought someone else would. She was royalty in Soul Society, a former captain, one of the most powerful Shinigami alive.  
  
She got over her surprise quickly, feeling at peace. So he had a filthy mouth, so what? So did she, though few people knew it. Yoruichi grinned again, “That’s a hell of a hello, white boi.” She hadn’t meant to say that, but she kept going, leaning forward, arms still crossed which naturally pushed up her chest.  
  
“Are you gonna say you’re sorry for talking that way in front of a lady?” She remembered getting this mission, no one had mentioned he might act anything like this. But then Kirio of the Zero Squadron itself had spoken to her, advising her to greet the man openly, and not try to sneak in. Yoruichi, master of shunpo, had considered that a little funny, but then Retsu had told her the same thing “You should be honest to this anomaly. He will know if you lie.” Coming from two powerful Shinigami like that, Yoruichi had decided to follow their advice. Still, she wondered if they knew he was such a racist. Retsu may have had a quiet, motherly demeanor, but she had a dark side too and Yoruichi doubted she’d just stand for such treatment.  
  
The man-Brandt was his name-looked at her like she’d just asked him what two plus two was. “You’re no lady. And why on earth would I apologize?” Yoruichi uncrossed her arms, sizing him up. This man was a strange one alright, he definitely fit the title Anomaly. She looked behind him-there was no one else in the entryway, or the room beyond. She didn’t hear anybody, which was good. She had a reputation to uphold, no one would have expected Yoruichi Shihoin to be called a nigger and just let it lie.  
  
“Well, I didn’t think they’d send me to investigate just some rich white guy. So, are you gonna step out here or you gonna invite a nigga in already?”  
  
Wait. What had she just said? She didn’t sound like herself. She sounded like some dumb girl from the projects meeting her first wealthy white person. How she always wanted to talk to such a person.  
  
“I mean, yes, I am from Soul Society, here on business. Yoruichi Shioin, at your service. May I come in?” Her words were precise, but her voice had that same drawl, the same rough tone she’d just used.  
  
Brandt just looked at her, somewhat curious but mostly dismissive, like she was a strange bug-unusual and new, but ultimately nothing more than something easily dismissed. Or destroyed. Finally, after locking eyes with her, during which Yoruichi felt strangely uncomfortable in her own skin, Brandt stepped to the side slightly, waving his hand.  
  
“Alright, in you go.” He sounded more like he was talking to a mangy dog and less to a woman.  
  
Still looking at him strangely-not afraid, of course, but still wary-Yoruichi entered, giving him a slight nod.  
  
 “Thanks.” She muttered. In she walked, her hips bouncing. Yoruichi was not a large woman-she stood maybe five inches over five feet, and had a mostly slim body-but her feminine curves were all woman. Her tits were large for someone of her build, but her ass-her ass was crazy, the kind that made people stop and stare. It jiggled when she walked normally, so now with an extra swing in her step, her cheeks bounced merrily, the fat ass packed sinfully tight into her black pants. She complimented his house, getting a better look at the fancy furnishings as she entered.  
  
“This is some crib you got here-“ As she passed the taller man, she felt an impact, unmistakable, his hand colliding with her phat ass. There was a hefty smacking sound, and her rump jiggled even more deliciously at his touch. Yoruichi felt a sudden urge to jump in place a little, making her ass dance up in his hand, but she resisted that impulse. Like she had resisted her true self for most of her life.  
  
She didn’t jump, though. Or flash him a glare, or yell, or anything like that. She smiled, a flirtatious grin, like a cat. Something about this place-or was it this man-was relaxing. Everything seemed casual and easy. She realized with a thrill that she could start to be herself. Yoruichi looked at him, and then the door expectantly. The man, pale blond hair bouncing about his shoulders, closed the door slowly, the mighty oak slamming closed with a solid, reverberating sound. They were alone now. Together.  
  
With her back to him still, tossing him a look over one shoulder, Yoruichi leaned forward a bit, pushing her big ass out behind her, muscled, taut legs supporting one hell of a booty.  He voice was different, confident that they were alone.  
  
“You like dat shit, huh?” She said, even drawing one hand down along her hips and _just_ gliding it over the curve of her ass. He watched, with something like approval in his shining blue eyes. Still, as he moved past her, indicating she should follow with a snap of his fingers (again, like how one might address an animal), Yoruichi remembered herself, and began walking a bit more normally-even if she was still a little flouncy. That was just how she was, swagger and sex appeal even when she was trying to tamp down her ‘inner self’.  
  
She found herself in a fancy dining room, large table, high-backed solid oak chairs, and soft-hued white walls. This man liked to show off his money a little bit, that was clear. Classic rich boy, trying to impress people. Still, it was working. Yoruichi was actually kinda impressed, not least because this guy, while obviously checking her out, still had an air of class about him, not some drooling dummy.  
  
“Ok, well, like you said, Soul Society. Apparently, there’s some sort of anomalous reiatsu about this place…real freaky shit.” She finished, before looking away, slightly embarrassed. He simply looked at her, eyes raking over her tits, the bare skin of her arms, and her amber eyes.  
  
“I mean, obviously you’re the source of this, that much is clear.” Yoruichi playfully tossed her hair for him, running a hand through the purple strands. “But what’s the fuckin’ deal? What’s so special about you, white boi?”  
  
 She was doing it again, talking on pure instinct. Nothing else, none of the words she had to actually stop and think about before speaking, seemed to be getting through. That whole regal act she had to put on, as part of the Shihoin clan, was dropped. She just kept talking like some ignorant spade. Or as she would have said ‘ignant’.  
  
While she pondered this, Brandt simply smirked. “There are quite a few things about me that someone might deem special.” His voice made it clear she was lucky he was even talking to her, deigning to answer her clumsy questions.  
  
“Oh, I see. You’re real hot shit, huh?” She asked, a probing gaze meeting his eyes. What was he thinking, with a powerful Shinigami in his house? Just what was The Anomaly.  
  
“Listen, my superiors want to know a few things, so why don’t you just spill that shit already, yeah?” She flushed, trying to hide her face. He must have thought she was some kinda dummy, acting so rude in this rich man’s house. She still kept up her flirtatious demeanor, trying to stay on the classy side of things, even if her mind kept telling her to act like the trashy hoe she always wanted to be.  
  
“I only need to hear a few answers, so like-“  
  
He cut her off, taking a step forward. “Ok stop talking. Bitches like you hurt my head with your constant prattle. Shake your ass for me, darky. That’s all your good for, shaking your fat black ass.” His words were offensive, but his tone was cool and almost distant, like a sharp smack with a gloved hand.  
  
The very idea of it, shaking her ass for a white guy, getting his attention like some corner whore. A cheap two-dollar whore, with no education, class, or redeeming qualities-besides an ass that could feed a family of four. It was one of Yoruichi’s darkest fantasies, something she’d never thought she’d actually do, for anyone. She could finally drop the whole proud Shinigami act. She still had something to take pride in, but it wasn’t her fighting skills, it was how she could turn heads with her big black ass. But…  
  
“Why on earth would I do something like that for you? We only just met.” Yoruichi said, playful, challenging.  
  
Brandt didn’t back down, he simply waved to the space in front of him, between the table and the wall. He spoke like he was talking to someone with a mental problem.  
  
“Because your superior, a white man is talking. And if I want to see a coon _cunt_ ,” He said precisely, “Shake her fat juicy ass, that’s all the reason she needs. Understand?”  
  
Yoruichi paused, arms crossed-which of course merely pushed her tits up more. She considered this man, the vile things he was saying. Something inside her was awakening, a force she’d long kept locked up. She wouldn’t be denied any longer.  
  
Taking a step closer to him, big tits inches from his chest, she smirked. “Shit, ‘chu damn right, white boi.” Yoruichi’s tone was emphatic, a hundred percent certain.  
  
She stood in front of him, leaning over as she stuck her ass out. Through her tight pants, Brandt could make out every sweet curve of her behind, and Yoruichi arched her back so much it looked like she might injure her spine, hands coming up as she held her arms straight out above her head. Slowly she began to shake her ass, almost hypnotically. Brandt wasted no time in showing his appreciation, reaching out to smack her ass. This was no playful tap, this was a harsh fucking slap that sent her ass cheeks to wiggling. She shook her hips faster, butt flesh bouncing. He smacked her again and again, going from one check to the other.  
  
Yoruichi’s eyes were closed, sweat beginning to build up on her forehead. She twerked for every cent she was worth, swinging her ass round and round before throwing it up, holding it in place, beautifully ripe and looking like it was made to be abused, before dropping it back down. Her booty began to clap, ass cheeks rippling against each other within the confines of her tight pants, which stuck to every inch of her sweaty cocoa skin. Yoruichi leaned forward, placing her palms flat on the wall so she could really work her ass, determined to give Brandt the best show she could muster up.  
  
Her hips swung from side to side, happier than she’d been in quite some time. Her ass was out of control, swinging around, the kind of booty that you could rest a cup on, the kind that made men stop and say ‘damn!’. Yoruichi reached one hand back and spanked her own ass, really putting some strength into it. _Fuck, this feels good_ she thought, shaking and swirling.  
  
She continued this way for moments, ass threatening to tear its way out of her pants at any moment before she stopped, turning to face Brandt. Yoruichi placed her hands on her wide hips, grinning like a happy idiot.  
  
“Well, shit, do you make every black bitch who comes through her shake dat ass for you, white boi?” She chuckled, a rich throaty sound, nothing like the refined, almost haughty laugh people were used to hearing from her. It felt so _right¸_ shaking her ass for this stranger-he was a handsome white guy, what more did she really need to know to show off her goodies?  
  
She took another look around, feeling comfortable as she ever had in her own skin.  
  
“I promise, I’ll keep my hands to myself around your shit. Wouldn’t want some black girl making off with your fine china, shit.”  
  
Brandt merely smiled, his teeth like a white sheet of ice. Yoruichi looked him up and down-taller than her by quite a bit, maybe six feet tall. Well dressed, all in grey except for his red tie, the only spot of color he wore. Even now, acting like her true trashy self she was still a warrior, and she could tell he had some decent muscles under his clothes. And speaking of what was under his clothes...  
   
“Damn nigga!” She exclaimed, eyes wide. Yoruichi licked her lips as she looked at his crotch, which was bulging out. His pants were tented, waistband struggling to hold his meat back. Her grin widened. Shit, that was a real pussy-tamer he had in his pants. She turned to the side, giving him another view of his ass. She bit her lips, tossing her hips up. “I guess you like what you see, huh? Getting all that big dick hard just for lil ol’ me. And here I thought white guys like you only dated skinny, bleach blonde white girls.” The idea of this horse-hung white boy getting sprung on made her pussy lips wet, and felt more validating than any praise from her fellow Shinigami.  
  
Brandt snorted at that. He didn’t ‘date’.  
  
Yoruichi stepped closer to him, resting a hand on her meaty ass. “Now look, you big dick motherfucker. Before we have any fun, we gotta get to bidness. So, what’s the deal with your Reiatsu? And how do you know Captain Retsu and Kirio? Those bitches sent me to see you openly, so I figure you met em before.”  
  
Brandt looked like he was considering answering her questions, before he clapped his hands softly. “Nel!” He called.  
  
Oh shit. Was there somebody else here? Yoruichi thought she was just putting on a show for one man, she wasn’t sure she was ready to be acting her real self in front of anyone else.  
  
In walked another woman, taller than Yoruichi, white, with green hair. And she was fuckin stacked, big swoll up tits, and an ass to match. Though Yoruichi noted with pride that hers was still larger. She noticed a few other things, probably more important-one she looked very angry, and two she was carrying a sword.  
  
Yoruichi looked to Brandt, wondering what was happening. Nel set the sword down on the table, which relaxed Yoruichi a bit. “You have no business asking my daddy anything!” She said, her demeanor an angry warrior woman, while her tone was almost childlike.  
  
Slightly confused, and still embarrassed someone had been in the house and probably heard her acting like a dumb spade, Yoruichi was totally unprepared when Nel balled a fist up and _slammed_ it into her gut.  
  
Gasping slightly, Yoruichi caught herself. Brandt’s reiatsu was strange, which is why she hadn’t noticed it sooner, but she recognized it now, along with the skull helmet on her emerald hair. “Arrancar!” She said, whipping into action. All business now, she lashed out, moving quickly and punching Nel in the face, zipping behind her.  
  
She turned, ready to attack again, when Brandt’s voice cut in.  
  
“Stop!” He shouted, the first bit of real emotion she’d seen from him thus far.  
  
He strode toward her, voice dripping venom. “This is my daughter, you bitch. And if she wants to smack your dumb black ass around a bit for asking questions, you’ll shut your fucking mouth and take it.” She was cowed, a woman who was afraid of nothing wilting a bit in front of this strange man. Nel simply beamed at her daddy.  
  
Looking at her like she made him want to puke, Brandt’s lip curled as he struck, the back of his hand turning Yoruichi’s head around, knuckles scraping her cheek. Yoruichi panted, and felt her panties cling to her pussy as she suddenly grew incredibly wet.  
  
Brandt turned, dismissive and looked at the barely-clothed Nel. “Nel, show this cunt what happens to uppity niggers who don’t know their place.”  
  
Yoruichi knew what was coming now, but did nothing to stop it. He was _right_ -she had stepped out of line, and so she had to be punished.  
  
Nel surprised her though, by reaching out and grabbing her head. Wrenching Yoruichi’s hair so hard she gasped in pain, Nel lifted her up by the roots, forcing the shorter woman to stand on tip-toes. Then Nel bent down, kissing her roughly. Astounded, Yoruichi’s mouth gaped open as Nel worked her mouth, tongue probing, lips mashing against hers, even biting her lower lip and tugging on it angrily. This was no soft, romantic kiss, Yoruichi was being dominated by this other woman, who grouped her tits with two hands.  
  
Breaking the kiss off, Yoruichi looked up at Nel with a strange expression-lust, mixed with pain. And just a little bit of remorse.  
  
Then Nel drove her knee up into Yoruichi’s groin, the harsh bone impacting with her sensitive cuntlips. Yoruichi doubled over in pain, spittle flying from her mouth as she panted, agony building up in her lower regions. Grabbing her by the back of her shirt, Nel threw Yorucihi down on the floor.  
  
Sprawled out, propping herself up on her elbows, Yoruichi looked to Brandt. He was smiling, and softly stroking against the front of his slacks. Somehow, knowing this white man was getting off on watching her black ass getting beaten nearly made her eyes roll back in orgasm right there.  
  
Nel straddled the black woman, twisting her nipples through her shirt.  
  
“Ahhh!” She screamed, gasping in mild embarrassment when Nel pawed and tore at her chest. Before long, one of her black breasts was on full display, and Nel smacked her nipple with bruising force.  
  
“Don’t stop, Nel.” Brandt commanded. “Fuck this bitches face up, make her eyes even blacker. Nobody looks at the face of a whore like this anyway.”  
  
Yoruichi moaned at the foulness of her words, but soon her face was bouncing off the floor as Nel demolished her face, fists flying. Yoruichi felt her nose smashed to one side before Nel pounded her about the eyes, raising bruises. Soon she found it difficult to see, but then her head was jerked up. Nel, with a vicious, merciless expression on her face, had wrapped her hands in Yoruichi’s scarf, drawing it tight around her slender throat.  
Pulling her head up off the ground, Nel tugged at the edges of the scarf, drawing it ever tighter. Yoruichi’s hands scrabbled, helpless to stop this other woman from choking her. Her pussy grew ever wetter as her oxygen was cut off, and her tongue soon stuck out from beneath her teeth, turning a sickly shade of purple. “This is what you get for upsetting daddy, you bitch!” Nel seethed.  
  
Brandt snapped his fingers. “That’s enough, Nel.” She let go instantly, and Yoruichi’s head dropped back to the floor. Able to breathe just a little, she hacked and coughed, feeling sensation return to her brain as she laid there, body blasted by pain and yet as horny as she’d ever been.  
  
“Holy _shit.”_ She breathed.  
  
Brandt leaned over her, smirking. “Have you learned your lesson now, nigger?”  
  
Yoruichi nodded blearily, head still dizzy with pain. “Yea-yes.” She muttered.  
  
He hawked back, gathering spit. Already bowing to this man’s will, she merely opened her mouth as Brandt spit on her, a great glob of the stuff. Some of it landed on her nose, but a bit got in her mouth, and she swallowed it greedily.  
  
“Then show me, whore.” His commands were inexorable, irrestistble.  
  
Staggering to her feet, slightly punch-drunk, Yoruichi looked at Nel, mouth watering at the sight of her scantily clad form, underboobs on display, and a hint of pale creamy assflesh too. She marched right up to her and threw her hands around the back of her nick, embracing her in a kiss. Yoruichi mashed their tits together, rubbing her exposed nipple against the soft cloth covering Nel’s breasts, feeling their nipples mashing together, her own tits smushed by the Arrancar’s larger set. It was all Yoruichi could do to not jump on right there, and grind her sopping cunt against Nel’s mound. Still, _she_ wasn’t the whitey Yoruichi wanted first.  
She broke the kiss off, with a wet sloppy “mwah!”, hand wrapped in Nel’s hair.  
  
“Thank you,” Yoruichi said. “For beating my stupid black ass, you crazy cracker.”  
  
She looked to Brandt. “Fuck was I thinking talking like that to you? I got no right asking you anything,…sir."  
  
Nel gently pried Yoruichi’s hands off her, walking over to Brandt. She practically clung to him, arms wrapping around his torso. Her legs wrapped around one of his, barely-covered pussy rubbing against his waist. “Did I do go good?” She cooed.  
  
Brandt placed a hand on her ass, claiming it as his property. “This is Nel, my fuck daughter. She does everything her daddy says, the way a real woman should. Not like you ignorant niggers.” He sneered, rubbing Nel’s ass up and down, pushing her skimpy bottoms up even higher. Yoruichi watched, fascinated by this display. What kind of kinky shit were these two into?  
  
She couldn’t wait to find out.  
  
Yoruichi’s eyes bulged out of her head, marked with dark bruises as they were. Idly rubbing her sore throat, she let her scarf drop to the floor as he looked at Brandt again. His bulge had gotten even better, now she could see it rising up underneath his fucking _vest._ This was a white monster! She couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Yoruichi smacked her ass with one hand, eyeing him up. She tweaked her nipple with the other, the little nub so sensitive it was driving her wild. “You want some of this big black ass?” She asked, shaking her hips. Brandt remained impassive.  
  
“Come on, boss. Fuck this little jungle bunny. Give me your big white snake. Gimme, gimme, gimme!” She was practically dancing with need now. She was ready to get down on her knees and beg when Brandt moved forward. She smiled, while his expression looked almost angry. It made her knees weak when he looked at her like she was an inferior piece of trash.  
  
Brandt grabbed her by the back of the neck, turning her around and smacking her face into the wall. She gasped in pain, trying to lift her up before he mashed it back against the stone, turning her face to the side.  
“Arch that fat ass up, bitch.” He growled. She complied eagerly, big black ass jumping.  
  
“Nel.” Brandt said, one hand on Yoruichi’s neck and the other cupping her firm assmeat, fingers squeezing it roughly.  
  
Though she couldn’t see from where she was standing, Yoruichi could hear hands working on a belt and zipper, looked like Nel was getting her daddy’s cock out for her. She whined a little, disappointed she couldn’t see the big white dick.  
  
She worked her hands towards her own waist band, going to tug her pants down, but Brandt simply tore a hole in her pants, letting air waft over her asshole and cunt. She was wet and dripping for him, but his dick ignored her pussy.  
  
Brandt snarled “Here it comes, you black bitch.” There was a tearing sound as his cock busted through the thin rear of her panties, and then a tearing _sensation_ as his dicktip popped into her asshole.  
  
“Oh shitt!!” Yoruichi howled, closing her eyes for a moment. She was no stranger to anal sex, but she’d never felt anything like this.  
  
“Fuck yeah, boss. Give it to me. Beat that ass up!”  
  
He complied, though of course he would have no matter what she said. That thought, that this big white cock would have tunneled into her ass even if she begged for mercy, nearly made her come right then and there. Brandt kept pushing, drilling into her ass with punishing, hard strokes. His cock was so wide Yoruichi could feel it stretching against the tight inner walls of her pussy-this cock was nearly big enough to fuck both holes at once, sheathed in her ass the way it was, and her ass cheeks were vacuum-sealed around his cock as he slid it in further and further, plumbing the dark depths of her tight nigger shithole.  
  
Nel looked at her daddy’s big dick disappearing into that huge black ass, marveling at the size of the ass and the darkness of her skin, loving how it looked compared to her daddy’s throbbing white cock. She had seen it countless times before, but she was always impressed by her daddy’s erection. “Do it daddy! Fuck her hard!”  
  
Nel and Yoruichi made eye contact as the former got off on the Shinigami’s brutal ass-fuck, pushing her green shorts to the side. Rubbing the outside of her mound, making soft circles against her clit, Nel reached out, pushing her hand against Yoruichi’s mouth. Panting and grunting, Yoruichi opened wide, sucking noisily as Nel pushed four fingers to the hilt in her mouth. She sucked and slurped, saliva bubbling up about her lips.  
  
Nel withdrew her fingers, reaching down and plunging all four fingers in her pussy at once with a low, dirty moan. “Oooh, fuck, pound her ass daddy! Make her take it all!” Her spit-slick fingers made nasty _shlick-shlick-shlick_ sounds as she pounded her twat, looking at Yoruichi as she got destroyed.  
  
Yoruichi swooned, gritting her teeth from the pain and pleasure. ‘take it all’? Did that mean she had more to go? It felt like she had a fucking baseball bat in her ass, but Yoruichi was never one to back down.  
  
“Ah, yes. Tear that shit up!” She said, fists pounding against the wall, wiggling her hips.  
  
“Fuck me in front of your daughter, ooh yess!” Her anal cavity was stretched farther than she thought possible, and the dry cock, with leaking precome as Brandt’s only lubrication, was touching places Yoruichi didn’t think a cock could reach.  
  
Her eyes rolled up as she screamed, coming hard, ass working around the big white dick. “Gimme that honky dick! Break this black ass!” She moaned low in her throat, eyes closed.  
  
“Fuck, you got a big fuckin dick!”  
  
Brandt simply gripped her hips, focusing on destroying this dumb black cunt’s ass. He gripped her hips tightly, strong thrusts making her ass cheeks jiggle and ripple like jello as he grunted. She was gripping his cock so tightly every inch he sunk into her was a difficult journey, but well worth it.  
  
“Shit! How the fuck is your cock so fucking BIGG!” Yoruichi screeched, the pain nearly blinding her.  
  
Her answer was a harsh slap to her ass, and then another and another. Soon he was beating her like a runaway slave, bruising her ass like his daughter had bruised her face. Brandt leaned in close, breathhot and moist on Yoruichi’s neck. He bit her savagely, marking her, tearing at the skin, almost drawing blood. Then he hissed into her ear.  
  
“This is what white power means, you dumb nigger.” He thrust forward, cock burrowing in like some terrible burrowing snake, disappearing into that black ass. Yoruichi couldn’t believe how much cock was inside her-he was tearing up her insides, rearranging her fucking organs.  
  
Turning red in the face, Nel watched, soon picking up her father’s words.  
  
“White power,” she breathed, thumb jammed against her clit. “White power! White power!” She soon chanted the words, a filthy mantra as Yoruichi clenched her teeth, feeling another anal orgasm rip through her body. She was finally embracing who she really was, and all it took was a monster white cock to turn her into a dumb ghetto slut, begging for it “harder! Faster!” She yelled. “Break my ass in front of your daughter. Fuck me like you fuck her!”  
  
Brandt reached up to her tits, not so much caressing them as he was mauling them, squeezing and tugging at her nipples. He slipped a hand inside the remnants of her destroyed top, fingernails biting into her sensitive brown skin. He punctuated each of his words with a bowel-ripping thrust.  
  
“Stupid! Fucking! Nigger!” He grunted, forcing ever more and more cockmeat inside her.  
  
“You walk into my house, swaying your big black ass like the whore you are! And then you have the nerve to ask me questions like you’re my fucking equal?” He smacked her forehead off the wall, earning a gasp from Youruichi, mixed pain and pleasure.  
  
“This is all your good for, and this cock is way more than your filthy black shithole deserves. Now take it like a good fucking whore!” He looked to his daughter, eyes traveling up her taught white stomach, strong lithe legs, sturdy ass, and big heaving tits. They bounced and jiggled as Nel’s breath quickened, her own orgasm growing as she frigged her cunt, watching her daddy destroy this dumb spade.  
  
Yoruichi, barely able to focus, looked to Nel. “Your daddy’s cock is destroying my ass! No one else could fuck me like this! God!”  
  
She shouted, throwing her hips back with what little strength she had left. “Use me like a come dumpster. My ass is your property, now break me in FUCKING TWO!”  
  
She didn’t think she’d be able to walk right after this. Or maybe at all.  
  
Brandt’s breath was barely labored, but his orgasm was fast approaching. He gripped a hand in Yoruichi’s hair and yanked back on it, bending her in two. It hurt, a fucking lot, but Yoruichi just howled in pleasure like a dirty animal.  
  
“Stupid ape! What are you?"  
  
“A fucktoy for big white cocks!” She ground out.  
  
“A toilet for the come of a real man. Please paint my ass white with your jizz! Fill me up, please, please, please!“ Yoruichi begged, eyes wild.  
  
Tugging harder on her hair, ripping a few strands out with a tearing sound, Brandt shoved forward, finally getting his entire terrible length of cockmeat buried inside the formerly tight ass. Yourichi’s eyes rolled back from the pain, but not before she glanced down and saw a fucking _bulge_ in her stomach. Nel nearly creamed herself at the sight, her daddy’s cock threatening to tear right through this little whore.  
  
“Ungh.” Brandt grunted, getting off inside the maxed-out ass, blasting his jizz right up into Yoruichi’s fucking colon with a foul, spurting sound. Beyond rational thought, Yoruichi’s legs shook, hands clenching and unclenching.  
  
“Break me…break..me” She whimpered. Finally she could feel his balls, his enormous fucking balls pressed against her ass, knocking into her cunt with every back-breaking thrust he made. She thought she might black out as he just kept coming inside her, ass filling up every crevice of her shitpipe.  
  
Brandt pulled out then, and Yoruichi saw that her stomach still bulged slightly from the sheer amount of come he’d dropped inside her. She shook, the sensations too much for her. Inch by inch he withdrew, and Yoruichi was worried he might pull some piece of her insides with him, she’d been so fucking impaled.  
  
Her asshole had clenched around him so tight she could barely manage to release his cockhead, still quite large.  
  
“Oh gawd…I never wanna let this dick go.” Yoruichi mewled.  
  
Brandt smacked her ass again. “Shut up bitch. What you want isn’t worth a pound of shit, cunt.”  
  
Finally he tugged his cock out. “Nel, my cock is filthy with this black girl’s ass juices. Who knows what kind of disease she’s got in that disgusting black body of her’s?”  
  
Nel dropped to her knees as Yoruichi collapsed against the wall, legs fucked numb, barely able to hold herself up with his arms. She swooned again as she followed Nel, finally seeing it. Brandt’s cock, the biggest thing she’d ever seen. Had _that_ really been in her ass? No wonder she felt like she had torn something inside.  
  
Nel stopped masturbating, all thoughts of her own pleasure forgotten. She licked and slobbered over Brandt’s dick, scooping up the leftover bits of jizz, taking a deep whiff, the taste of Yoruichi’s ass pungent and strong on her daddy’s dick. “Ooh, daddy you taste sooo good~” She moaned, sounding like a little girl getting an ice cream cone from her father. Yoruichi couldn’t believe what she was seeing-she had been around in her day, but watching this stacked chick worship the biggest fucking cock she’d ever seen, a cock that had just been balls deep in her asshole, was a first.  
  
Satisfied she’d cleaned him up, Brandt tucked his cock away, barely sparing the black piece of fuckmeat he’d just ruined a second glance.  
  
“Oh, massah...Thank you so much.” She was finally free to be herself.  
  
He left, barely able to remember her name. Yoruich’s forehead collapsed against the cool stone wall, legs still shaking, brain fucked empty of all thoughts.  
  
Nel was panting, her orgasm very close. She jumped forward, crouching up on her feet and grabbing Yoruichi’s fat ass.  
  
“Ooh!” Yoruichi squealed, as she felt Nel’s hot wet mouth fucking _latch_ itself onto her asshole. Sucking greedily, Nel stuck her tongue inside Yoruich’s asshole, able to work it all around the stretched out cavity. She could probably fit her whole fist inside, easily. Nel moaned at the taste, not just from the filthy, dirty black girl’s ass, but also the taste of her daddy’s come, which was everywhere-he’d painted this girl with enough goo to fill a paint can. Nel’s nostrils flared as she inhaled, working to draw out every drop of the tasty jizz. She fingered her ass again, close to orgasming.  
  
“Holy shit.” Yoruichi breathed. “You crackers know how to show a bitch a good fuckin time. How long you been with your white daddy.”  
  
Nel smacked her ass loudly. “Shut up you…”  
  
She remembered what her daddy had called her “stupid nigger!” Race politics may have been lost on the childlike arrancar, but she knew superiority when she saw it, and obviously this girl was lower than her and her daddy. Remembering what her daddy did when she’d been bad (and sometimes when she’d been good), she jammed Yoruichi’s clit against her body with her thumb, mashing the sensitive nub.  
  
Howling in orgasm again, Yourichi had something in mind to give this greedy come guzzler what she wanted. Reaching down, Yourich rubbed her hands above her formerly pristine stomach, defined abs deflated somewhat by the pile of come that rested in her bowels, marked by sweat. Then she _pushed_ , ass muscles flexing, burying Nel’s beautiful white flesh in mounds of black assflesh. Come dripped out in thick, filthy gobs, and Nel swallowed it all, loving the taste.  
  
With a disgusting sound, Yoruichi basically shat out the last dirty wad of Brandt’s jizz, which Nel gulped down like a baby bird.  
  
“Dadddyy!” She shouted, fingers working in her pussy, churning up her soaking wet insides. Mentally, Nel replayed the savage fucking Yoruichi had endured in front of her. Only in her mind, it was Nel getting assfucked by her daddy, just like a good girl deserved. That image filled her brain as her cunt blasted girl juices all over the floor.  
  
Yoruichi finally collapsed, falling to the floor. She turned slowly, looking up at Nel, who was breathing heavily, letting out hitching gasps as she came down from her orgasm. Softly, Yoruichi waved the girl closer.  
Climbing over her, Nel kissed Yoruichi, proving her dominance again. It was no mystery who the bottom bitch was, and Yoruichi dove her tongue forward, getting her first taste of Brandt’s come and her own asshole. The sensation burned through her tongue, nearly frying her brain with its disgusting, delicious depravity.  
  
Yoruichi’s lower body felt so sore, her tits were bruised, and she wouldn’t be surprised if she had a concussion. Her nose felt flatter-Brandt had probably broken it by smashing it against the wall. Trickles of tears ran down her cheeks from the sheer pain and mind-blowing pleasure she’d been forced to endure.  
  
Nel stood up, tall and proud, bits of drool and daddy jizz painting her lips. She wiped it off, sucking at her fingers noisily. “Daddy’s done with you, now get out.” She commanded, pointing at the door.  
  
Yoruichi nodded dizzily, voice pleading. “Shit, give a nigga a minute. Your daddy worked my ass over _good_. Best fuck I ever had. Even if it felt like he tore me a fuckin new one.”  
  
Nel crossed her arms, nonplussed. “I said get out, nigger.” Yoruichi struggled to stand, but simply didn’t have the strength.  
  
“Well, shit then, give me a fuckin hand, white girl.”  
  
Nel leaned down hands burying themselves in Yoruichi’s sweat-matted locks. “I said get. The Fuck. Out!” She dragged Yoruichi from the dining room, leaving behind a trail of sweat, pussy juice and leftover come leaking from her ass. Yoruichi kicked one leg limply, hands weakly grasping at Nel’s wrists, unable to do anything but be dragged around like a filthy broken dog.  
  
Nel opened the front door and kicked Yoruichi in the stomach, forcing her outside the door. She looked down at Yoruichi’s broken, battered form, remembering what her daddy said.  
  
Looking up at her abuser, Yoruichi still marveled at her body, marble skin, big tits, and her barely covered ass. That ass was the last thing she saw as Nel slammed the door, nearly catching her hair in the process. The last thing she heard was Nel’s taunting voice, face angry as she repeated her father.  
  
“White Power.”  
  
The door closed and Yoruichi ran a hand over her body, touching her waist. “Oh my god,” She breathed, as she realized just how much damage that monster cock had done. Her hips were sore, her pelvic floor felt like it’d been torn up from inside her body cavity, and she touched again, double checking. Yep. Brandt had definitely popped one of her hip's right out of the socket.  
  
Eyes bursting white from the pain, Yoruichi popped it back into place, coming again, girl come leaking down her thighs in sticky rivulets. Then she dragged herself away from the house, on her hands on knees, ass hitching and bouncing as she crawled, utterly demolished and humiliated, but also happier than she’d ever been.  
   
A few hours later, Brandt and Nel were in the sitting room, while he read a thick leather bound book. As usual, he was in a chair and Nel was on the floor next to him, looking up with rapt attention.  
  
“Daddy, who was that girl? Why was her skin so dark? And why was her butt so big?” She queried, hanging on her daddy’s answer.  
  
“That was some dumb nigger Shinigami from Soul Society,” He replied, sounding like a patient professor.  
  
“She’s an inferior breed, like the chinks or the japs who walk around this place. Black men are filthy, disgusting beasts. And black women are foolish, greedy, ignorant pieces of trash. They all have fat asses that they try to hypnotize men with. The smart ones, the ones that can learn their places, deserve a fuck here and there.”  
  
He closed the book, raising a finger. “But if they put even a toe out of line, you have to beat them down before they get any ideas. Treat them like what they are-holes to be filled.”  
  
Nel nodded, smiling. “Yes daddy, you’re right. You’re so smart. That’s why I was a good girl and threw her out on her fat black ass. She looked so stupid, I guess black bitches can’t take your big daddy dick like I can.”  
She rubbed his still massive length, even soft, through his slacks. That reminded Brandt of a somewhat urgent need. He stood up.  
  
“Excuse me, Nel. I must relieve myself.” He made to leave and she stopped him, a hand on his calf.  
  
“Please, daddy, don’t go!” She said, not wanting to be apart from him for even a moment. “Please, treat me like your toilet. Pee in my mouth, I’ll drink it all up for you, I swear! I won’t waste a drop, I promise! I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll beat any black girl you want, I’ll make them obey you!” She shook her head, green hair flying wildly.  
  
“Please, daddy, please please please!” She begged, rubbing her tits against his legs.  
  
Brandt sighed. “Oh, well. The things I do for my darling daughter.” He motioned for her to act, and Nel’s hands sprung into action. Her face was masked by wild hunger as she unbuttoned his slacks, pushing down his boxers. His cock was nearly eight inches long, fully soft. She rubbed his balls, playing with his soft blond pubic hair, licking along the tip. Brandt closed his eyes, bladder working.  
  
Nel held her daddy’s cock with one hand, squeezing its spongy length as she opened her mouth wide, parking his dicktip on her tongue. Then she fishhooked herself with both hands, staring up at him, ass wiggling.   
“Pleaffe!” She muttered, mouth full of dick.  
  
Brandt pissed straight in her mouth, a thick stream of yellow, strong-smelling piss. To Nel, it was one of the most delicious things she’d ever tasted. She gulped and gulped, swallowing big mouthfuls, letting it build up inside her mouth and pile up on her tongue before her mouth worked, drinking it all down. Not wanting to make a mess, she sucked on his dicktip while Brandt moaned, letting his stream fill his daughter’s gullet.  
  
Finally, after a full minute of constant piss drinking, Nel popped it out of her mouth. Her hazel eyes looked up at him with worshipful, all-encompassing gratitude. “Thank you daddy,” She cooed, wanking the last few drops out and slurping them up, some of them getting in her pretty green hair.  
  
“Thank you soooo much!”  
   
   
 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Breaking Down Barriers

**Chapter 2: Breaking Down Barriers**

 

A few days after Yoruichi’s first meeting with The Anomaly, (or as Yoruichi now thought of him-‘massah Brandt’), she was eating in her new quarters in Soul Society. While Yoruichi was not officially a part of the Gotei 13 or any other organization within the place, her assistance had been useful enough that they’d given her a place of her own, besides the Shihoin clan estate farther from the official buildings. Outside, she looked the same, her injuries all healed (she still slightly favored her right leg though, left hip still sore), but inside she had changed. All she thought about were those two whiteys, of what she would do when she saw them again. Namely, whatever they commanded her to do.

 

The thought kept her up at night, and lately she’d had to be rougher as she pleasured herself, often falling to sleep only after fisting her slick pussy and toying with her ass as well. All while thinking of that girl’s sturdy white ass, the harsh beating she’d given her, and  _that cock_. Then she’d orgasm a few times while mumbling ‘white power’ and fall asleep.

 

She thought about it all the time, and was in deep thought about it even now.

 

“Yoruichi-san? Yoruichi-san?” Came the voice, louder this time.

 

 Yoruichi shook her head slightly, clearing her mental fog. It was Rukia, newly-appointed lieutenant, and a firm ally of Yoruichi's pupil, Ichigo.

 

“Ah, yes Rukia-chan, what is it?” She asked, trying to remember. They were supposed to meet here about something. She finished the last of her soup, catching sight of herself in the reflection.

 

That flashed her back to the first time she’d looked in the mirror after returning from Brandt’s. Her face had been an utter mess, nose smushed to one side, both eyes hard to even make out through the swollen bruises Nel had given her. The sight of her beautiful black features reduced to so much mush at the hands of two strong white people had made her breath hitch and her pussy leak.

 

“I am about to head out into the human world,” Rukia said, completely oblivious to what was going on in Yoruichi’s mind.

 

“To meet The Anomaly. Captain Retsu-sama said you have already met this being. Is there anything I should know?” Rukia asked, voice low, showing the proper deference to one as powerful as well-regarded as Yoruichi.

 

Yoruichi hesitated before she answered. The black girl wanted to tell Rukia exactly how Brandt regarded her, what he thought about all her accomplishments. Namely, that they weren’t worth a pile of shit. That before him she, and any other woman really-especially one who wasn’t snow white-was just a bunch of holes waiting to be filled up with his cock and jizz. That he was the most attractive, biggest-dicked man the centuries old ghetto slut had ever met.

 

She cleared her throat. “He is...an interesting being. Powerful, in his way, but not quite dangerous. And,” Yoruichi smiled with her traditional flirtatious demeanor, “rather handsome too.”

 

Rukia said nothing to that, but she did wonder a bit. Stoic and professional she might have been, but she was still a woman. Ichigo could attest to that.

 

Yoruichi held up one dainty hand to the petite, almost child-like Shinigami. “There is one thing you should consider. He has an Arrancar with him, of considerable strength. They seem to be…”  _Incestuous fuck buddies,_ was what she thought.

 

“Very close.” Yoruichi said. “Almost like a father and his daughter.” She added.

 

Rukia crinkled her brow up in slight confusion. “An Arrancar and a human, living together? That  _is_ strange.”

 

Yoruichi wasn’t quite sure Brandt was human. She didn’t know what he was, besides her new massah. If only she could be with him now, worshipping that big white cock with her mouth…

 

Tugging idly on her shirt (at least that’s how it looked to Rukia), Yoruichi continued. “Aside from the Arrancar, there’s nothing to be worried about. And even she’s not violent-she answers to her handsome ‘daddy.’” Yoruichi made air-quotes.

 

“You’ll be fine.” She added, while comparing Rukia’s tiny body to Brandt’s enormous penis. She smiled at the huge disparity between the two.

 

Rukia nodded. “Alright, then. I’m off. Hopefully we’ll get to the bottom of this person soon.” 

 

She bowed to Yoruichi, which the black girl returned slightly, before leaving the room. It was more likely Brandt would get to the bottom of her, Yoruichi thought. And probably tear his way to a whole new one.

 

Yoruichi sat, thinking about Brandt again. Her skin soon flushed as she remembered how  _fully_ he had pounded her, the damage and pleasure he’d inflicted upon her ass. If he fucked Rukia up the ass, as hard as he'd fucked her? Well, the former captain was a little worried about her safety.

 

The door opened quietly, and Yoruichi looked up, expecting Rukia to have returned, maybe after forgetting something. But it was someone else.

Captain Retsu Unohana entered, looking as motherly and kind as ever. The woman had a soft, round face, beautiful blue eyes, and a simple hairstyle that put Yoruichi in mind of a beloved aunt. Only she knew well that Retsu hadn’t always been so sweet and maternal.

 

“Hello, Retsu-san.” Yoruichi said, wondering why she had come. She hadn’t forgotten that Retsu had been the one to task her with investigating The Anomaly in the first place.

 

Retsu smiled sweetly, her eyes almost closed as she took that motherly, worry-free expression. It almost made Yoruichi feel like a child to see it, and she hadn’t been a child for some time.

 

“Hello, ghetto girl.” Retsu replied, with a casual tone.

 

Yoruichi froze. _What?_ How did Retsu know about her…well, her true self? The way she really wanted to act, vulgar, loud, crude, and shameless. Not like the stuffy scion of the Shihoin family, but just another big titted black girl with more ass than brains. Her surprise showed on her face and her mouth opened slightly unwillingly. She struggled to think of something to say.

 

Retsu cut her off, raising one hand soothingly, still wearing that oddly serene smile. “It’s alright, you don’t have to pretend with me. I know you’ve been with my son, Yoruichi. I was the one who sent you to him, after all, and I hoped things would go as he told me they did.”

 

Wait…her _son?_ What the …given the lack of family resemblance, Yoruichi was betting she meant ‘son’ the way Brandt referred to Nel as his ‘daughter.’ But that meant-

Yoruichi suddenly had an image of Captain Unohana getting railed by Brandt’s massive prick, her beautiful motherly face obscured by his massive comeshots. It was a truly depraved image.

 

“Does that mean you two have-“

 

Retsu nodded.“Oh yes, my son is the best lover I’ve ever had. The only one I ever want to be with again.” Even after just one time, the black girl was beginning to feel the same way herself.

 

Retsu continued, drawing closer to Yoruichi who felt herself growing nervous. And a little hot under the collar-just thinking about Brandt and all the depraved scenarios that conjured up in her mind was painfully arousing. Soon they were as close as they could be without touching, their breasts less than an inch apart. This close, Yoruichi could see the gentle rise and fall of Retsu’s bust with every breath she took.

 

“He told me about the two of you.” Shame burnt through the confusion Yoruichi was feeling, shame that this woman, who she had looked up to, a powerful and respected figure in Soul Society, knew how she had acted. How she had debased herself all for some white dick. Well, not just any white dick. The biggest cock she had ever taken in her whole life, the best sex she’d ever had, rough, bruising, punishing. And Yoruichi had finally gotten the chance to act like herself.

 

“He told me that you’re just like all the other dumb coons out there.” With a sudden burst of motion, Retsu had pushed the black girl against the wall, their tits pressed together. Shrugging out of her captain’s coat, Retsu’s bust seemed far larger than Yoruichi’s, far larger than should be possible for her frame, even given how generous and frankly, MILFy her body was. Yoruichi’s nipples strained against her dark top, feeling the surprisingly firm globes of Retsu’s huge knockers beneath her Shinigami robe.

 

Yoruichi straightened her back against the wall, trying to put what little distance she could between the two of them while Retsu continued speaking.

 

“You just like to shake that big filthy black ass of yours for any man you can. But,” She said with a smile and a smooth tone, 

 

“At least you know your place. Bent over for a white man. For a real man, my boy.” Adoration dripped from her every word.

 

“And my boy helped you realize that you can be happy in your low place in life. He reminded you of your purpose as a stupid, shit talking blackie didn’t he?” The love was still there, but there was a steel behind Retsu’s words as well. “Didn’t. He?”

 

Yoruichi’s shame, confusion, and fear all seemed to melt away. She nodded once, quickly and a change came over her. It was like taking off her clothes, to reveal who she really was. “Shit yeah, he did. Fucked this black ass real good.”

 

She couldn’t believe she was saying such things, but she was happy she didn’t have to pretend anymore.

 

“I never thought a nice white lady like you would be a racist, Unohana-sama?” Given her own prowess and former prestige in Soul Society some might have felt Yoruichi could speak as equals to Retsu, but Yoruichi knew they weren’t equals. Not even close.

 

Retsu clapped her hands together slightly. “I just realize how things are, the natural order of things.” She sounded like she was explaining a basic, but important fact of life.

 

“Blacks and japs, all the mongrel races are inferior to white people, it works like that, just that simple. And of course, women are inferior to men.” Yoruichi was shocked yet again.

 

“I can’t believe how foolish the human world has become recently-given women rights, the ability to vote and actually try to make a life for themselves out of the home. A woman’s job is to care for her family. Her _children._ ” There was that adoring tone again, and a dreamy look in her eyes that was almost scary to see. Retsu sounded like a fanatic, completely warped in her worldview.

 

“What a ridiculous notion. But that’s not why I came to see you, nigger.” Yoruichi flinched at the word, but she had to admit, if only to herself, that it actually felt good to hear. Her back grew less stiff, and Retsu shifted her weight, bringing her hips against Yoruichi’s, which only pressed their breasts together more firmly.

 

“I know some other Shinigami think you’re special because of your family, but to me your family is just a jumped-up bunch of spooks. You’re a nigger to me, always have been. Honestly, it makes me sick how some people praise you, like that love-sick dyke Soi Fon.” There was real venom in Retsu’s words now, and Yoruichi felt a dark tingle run through her body. She felt she should defend Soi Fon, but she remained silent. Her better was speaking. Something Retsu reminded her of by suddenly slapping Yoruichi across the face.

 

“Ah!” Yoruichi yelped, turning her head away, but Retsu quickly grabbed her by the chin. “And just what the fuck do you think you’re doing, looking me in the eyes? Head down darkie.” She said, still in that sweet yet menacingly tone.

 

Yoruichi obediently lowered her eyes. “You know I can tolerate you in public because I have to, this place is still so backwards. But in private, you treat me with the respect my people are owed. Remember that.” Yoruichi felt like she was being scolded by the world’s most terrifying housewife.

 

“Now I’ve come to see you for a reason, you tramp.” Retsu stepped back slightly, arms crossed-pushing her own bust up even more. Yoruichi couldn’t help but feel slightly inferior-even more so.

“You must have questions, I’ll give you answers, so you better understand the situation.”

 

Yoruichi realized she was allowed to speak now. There were a lot of questions. “You and Kirio-sama, you knew about The Anomaly all along, what he was, what he’s like?” As questions went, it was a stupid one. That much was obvious, but Yoruichi was in shock still. Retsu gave her a small nod and an extravagant eye roll as if to say _this is what I get for talking to a stupid black hoe.  
_

“Why? Why send me to him? Why does Soul Society send Shinigami to him, but dismiss him as a threat? Why keep going back? Why doesn’t anyone else know?” It was a lot of questions, but they were all connected the way Retsu saw it.

 

“Soul Society doesn’t see my son as a threat because Kirio and I do not allow them to. She loves him as well, almost as much as me.” She added territorially.

 

“And we look out for my boy. We are trusted, so we correct things behind the scenes. Other Shinigami have encountered him. Some have been educated, some have had their memories erased. One or two has died.” Retsu didn’t elaborate as to how, and Yoruichi didn’t want to know, still reeling from all the revelations.

 

“My turn. Do you want to see my darling Brandt again?” Retsu inquired, almost politely. Almost.

 

Yoruichi shook her head slightly. “Well, yes. I-I need to understand him. I know he’s not dangerous, but he has some sort of power.” She was still smart enough to see that. What his powers were she wasn’t quite sure, besides the obvious. If they were Gods of Death, he was a God of Sex.

 

“I want to learn.” She finished, the lie obvious even to her.

 

Retsu glowered. “Girls who lie get punished. Surely even black girls know this.” There wasn’t a hint of a threat in her voice, just a simple declaration, like if you throw a boomerang, it comes back. With one slender finger, Retsu poked Yoruichi in the breast bone. It hurt more than the black girl expected and she grimaced, shaking her head in apology.

 

“Ok, fine. Yes I want to see him. I don’t want to be here, in this place, surrounded by people who treat me like royalty. I want to shake my ass for Brandt, let him spank me till I’m sore. Let him fuck some of that white power into me.”

 

Retsu beamed, a truly genuine smile absent of malice this time. Then she thrust her hand out again, wrapping it in the front of Yoruichi’s shirt. She yanked the girl forward and their lips met, pushing, tasting, and testing. Yoruichi opened her mouth eagerly, pressing her body forwards, breasts rubbing together, hips knocking against one another. The heat of Retsu was reflected in the own fire beginning to be stoked in Yoruichi’s groin.

Retsu’s left hand tangled itself in Yoruichi’s hair, gripping firmly, passionate, rough. Yoruichi moaned into the kiss, letting the other woman slide her tongue into her mouth, gently sucking on the wriggling red nub, licking it with her own. Retsu gave a soft moan of encouragement and pleasure. This couldn’t compare to kissing her son, but just thinking about him with this black girl made her hot.

 

The kiss broke, Yoruichi giving voice to a small gasp. Retsu grinned.

 

“It’s been days, but I can still taste his seed in your mouth. I’ll never forget that taste.” She sighed, sounding more fulfilled than Yoruichi could recall hearing her. Again in a bizarre mix of motherly caring and outright domination and control, Retsu reached a hand up, running her thumb along Yoruichi’s lips.

 

On instinct, Yoruichi opened her mouth and popped the thumb inside, sucking gingerly. When Retsu smiled at her again, closing her eyes in joy, she felt very pleased with herself. Gently Retsu pulled away. Her voice was still somewhat lecturing, but also noticeably warmer.

 

“You might be wondering why I remain here and don’t live with my son, like a good mother should.” While Yoruichi _didn’t_ really think what Retsu was proposing was normal, she was wondering just that.

 

“My job,” Retsu went on, reading the curiosity on Yoruichi’s face, “Is to provide my son with a constant set of fresh holes. That’s why I sent you, my boy is just, ahh,” There was that dreamy look again, “Insatiable. And one day I’ll make sure everyone acknowledges his power, and all will be his.”

 

That didn’t make much to Yoruichi, why would Retsu ever want to share her…son? Why not just live with him in their sick twisted, incredibly hot incest fantasy, just the two of them? For Retsu to be willing to avoid seeing Brandt, and to send fresh girls to sleep with him while wanting to do that herself, she must truly be obsessed with him, sublimating her own desires for his.

 

Just like Yoruichi wanted to give Retsu’s desires preference over her own.

 

Retsu smiled, that dangerous smile again. “But no matter how many girls my son takes into his bed, no matter how many come to see that he’s just as wonderful as can be, I am always his favorite. No one can take his cock like me, no one worships him. Why, if he asked me to, I would live off his come alone!”

 

Given how much Brandt could likely produce in a single day, Yoruichi thought Retsu’s biggest problem in such a scenario would be overeating.

 

“Kirio was his favorite once, over a century ago. But I stole him away, with my beauty.” She shucked off her robe, revealing a pair of black lacy panties and a bra that contained an astounding rack. How had Yoruichi never noticed those huge fucking tits before? They poured out of the cups of the bra, brown areolas visible against the perfect creamy skin. Retsu’s body wasn’t as athletic as Yoruichi’s, but her stomach was still flat, her neck graceful, her arms and legs long and lithe. About the only obvious advantage Yoruichi had was her big fat black ass, she noted with pride. “Even that daughter of his can’t compare.” Retsu said. “Though I’ve yet to meet her.”

 

Retsu shifted her panties aside with one hand, revealing a hairless mound and two glistening pussy lips, droplet of arousal visible, trembling slightly. With nothing more than a stern look, Retsu pinned Yoruichi, and the black girl dropped to her knees to get to work.

 

Placing her hands on Retsu’s thighs, she began to lick and kiss at the delicate beautiful white pussy before her. Retsu closed her eyes, idly petting Yoruichi’s head like she was an animal. “I’ve always wondered why my son would even be interested in a stupid nigger. Let’s see if you can prove your worth to me.” Despite the obvious pleasure in her voice there was that promise that something bad would happen if Yoruichi couldn’t do as she was told.

 

Elsewhere, Nel was nearly skipping through the halls of daddy’s house. Ever since that darkie had visited, the Arrancar had been even happier than normal. Daddy was still rewarding her for her good behavior, letting her suck his big dick under the dining room table while he ate breakfast, getting her own breakfast from his big delicious balls. She licked her lips just thinking about it.

 

Brandt had even stopped washing his cock in the shower, letting Nel take care of that herself, swallowing all his dried sweat and built up dried jizz, even her leftover juices from whenever they had sex, which was at least twice a day. Yesterday, Nel had begged her Daddy to piss in her mouth again and drank it all down like a good girl. Then she’d managed to surprise him by shoving her face under his ballsack, licking and nuzzling his hairy, sweaty ass, licking it all clean every morning. She was such a good daughter.

 

And now she knew that she was special not just because of her Daddy’s love, but because of her race. She was superior to that dark bitch who had come around. It made her nethers tingle to think about how good it had felt to beat her, and Nel bit her lower lip, getting flushed as she remembered choking the stupid nigger with her own scarf. It had felt so _right,_ not just because she had hit Nel, not just because she had upset daddy (although anyone who did deserved to be punished), but because it was natural her Daddy told her. White people could do whatever they wanted to inferior breeds like that fat-assed spade. She had been learning so many new things from her Daddy.

 

She had always felt like she was special-she’d have to be, to earn Daddy’s love. But now she was more than just special-she was superior. Nel felt she should keep acting that way, so as to life up to her Daddy’s expectations. She was his special little girl and he deserved all the love she could give to him.

 

Walking with an extra spring in her step-well more of a sexy strut, Nel was still wearing her green outfit, which barely covered her tits and ass. She’d removed her skull helmet, but she’d done her hair up in a new style, elaborate and thick green ringlets hanging about her beautiful face. Nel hoped Daddy would wrap his hands in them and tug and pull and _yank_ the next time he fucked her. After all the times they’d been together, Nel thoroughly that rough sex was the best kind-if only because her Daddy had never been any other way with her.

 

Swaying her hips Nel entered Daddy’s study, where he was quietly reading. He looked up as she entered, like she hoped he would and that made Nel wiggle her chest a little bit, tits bouncing, underboobs on clear display. A little thrill shot through her body, and she felt a heat beginning to grow inside her core. She loved her Daddy _so much_ , and she just wanted his attention. As always, he looked very handsome, hair framing his face and wearing a black suit with a bright white necktie.

 

Brandt put his book down  on a nearby table, sitting in one of the study’s large chairs (there were two, with two small tables and a large desk, along with wall-to wall bookshelves) as Nel approached him, her tits at eye-level since he was sitting down. He gave her a small smile and Nel placed her hands on the chair on either side of his head, leaning down to give him a warm kiss on the lips.

 

Immediately, hungrily Brandt kissed her back, turning her loving kiss of affection into a deep, animalistic act. His tongue pressed into her mouth as his lips mashed against hers, and his daughter sloppily sucked on his tongue. Nel closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss, her hands running down from the chair to rest against his firm chest. She tilted her head to let Daddy access her mouth more easily, and soon their wet, lip-smacking kiss grew noisy, with Nel letting out little coos and groans, starting to get moist between her legs. She knew other daddies didn’t kiss their daughters like this-but they _should._ Every little girl should know what this feels like, Nel thought, even if they thought it was wrong. Her Daddy didn’t care about that sort of thing. He took what she wanted, and if Nel had her way, no one would ever refuse him.

 

Needing to breathe a bit, Nel pulled back, blushing slightly. She was so happy to be a good girl for Daddy, and she panted slightly, her own need beginning to awake. The Arrancar knew from experience that it didn’t take much for her Daddy to get aroused, especially when she dressed like a good little slut for him. Just the thought of his big hard cock made her bite her lip slightly.

 

“Good afternoon, Nel.” Brandt said, as though she’d only just now entered the room. While his daughter was flushed, Brandt looked composed as ever, just a hint of sharp canines glinting in the light as he gave Nel another small smile that made her knees press together, suddenly weak.

 

“Good afternoon Daddy!” She replied cheerily, grinning widely back at him. Another happy day with her Daddy, Nel could never hope for more.

 

She was about to speak when there came a firm knocking at the door. Brandt didn’t looked surprised-his ‘mother’ had sent word that he would have another Shinigami visitor. He hoped this one was a little more impressive than the last one-she’d been in fine shape, to be sure, but she could barely take his cock up her ass, even when he held back.

 

Nel however, was not happy at the interruption, green hair whipping about her face as she whirled her head to glare at the direction of the front door. Her first instinct was simply to ignore it, but one look at Daddy told her that wasn’t an option. Giving her an encouraging look, his hand came up and swatted her big firm ass, harshly. The way a real man should touch his Daddy. Nel squeaked at the pain and smiled.  Hopping place a bit to keep her almost visible ass bouncing for Daddy, she walked from the room, hips swaying as she went to answer the door.

 

Nel tried her best to be a good girl, but every so often she made mistakes. And when she did, her papa would punish her like she deserved, but right now all she could think that getting spanked by Daddy would actually be a lot of fun. As long as he didn’t get _too_ upset-sometimes her Daddy could have a terrible temper and he would take it out on Nel’s pussy or ass.

 

Rukia sighed outside the door, waiting for some response to her knock. It was an impressive home, that was sure, but Soul Society had mansions and palaces far larger, she thought. She looked somewhat out of place all by herself, her petite body and school girl outfit, complete with red bow making her look like a lost little girl at a stranger’s house asking for help. Far from it, she was a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13, entrusted with an important mission. She could sense the reiatsu of an Arrancar, just like Yoruichi had told her and then…something else. Not Shinigami, or Hollow, unlike anything she’d felt before.

 

The door opened with a click, and Rukia noted it hadn’t actually been locked, which she found strange. Standing before her was the Arrancar, and Rukia had to crane her neck to look up at the girl’s face. Though that wasn’t what caught her attention first-she was barely dressed! That was an anomaly right there if you asked Rukia. While hardly a prude, she did tend to look down on girls who walked around like that-it was one thing in your home, but to answer the door like that? Did she always dress like that? Yoruichi hadn’t mentioned anything to that effect, but then she hadn’t really spoken about much of anything except for this Brandt, like he was the most attractive man in the world.

 

The Arrancar looked down at her, and both women were struck by the huge disparity in their appearances. Rukia’s features were soft, rounded, with crescent-shaped blue eyes, whereas the Arrancar looked like she was built for athletics, strong sturdy legs, fairly muscled arms, flat toned stomach. She was also more Caucasian-looking, tough Rukia knew that didn’t count for much among Hollows and Arrancar, many of them were downright inhuman. Though if anything, this girl was more human than most, with huge tits that almost had the nipples showing, and probably a big ass to go with them judging by her hips.

 

And of course she was taller than Rukia-most people were, but not by this much. She judged there was more than a foot of height between them, which Nel also noted with a slight smirk.

Nel found this girl to be nothing special, certainly not as good looking as her with her plain hair and tiny little girl body, plus those beestings on her chest.

 

“I’m Rukia Kikuchi, of the Gotei 13. I’m here to see Brandt.” Nel’s eyes flashed with anger-who was this girl to bother her Daddy? Holding one hand on the other doorframe, Nel’s body blocked Rukia’s entrance and much of her view to the entry way beyond. But she supposed she did have to let her in after all.

 

“I am Nel, Brandt’s daughter.” She said, happy to even think about their unique relationship. That hid most of the annoyance from her words.

 

Turning away from the door without a word, she waved for Rukia to follow her. She walked with a bit of a strut, emphasizing her sexy, feminine form compared to Rukia’s. Of course, walking with such a flouncy step let Rukia see more than half of her creamy round ass. With a blush and a bit of a shock, Rukia saw there was a faint impression of a handprint on her left asscheek. How the hell had she gotten that?

 

Puzzled, Rukia ventured inside, gently closing the door behind her. It still put her on edge to be this close to an Arrancar, but she supposed if Yoruichi had said she wasn’t anything to worry about, that was good enough.

Both women arrived at the sitting room where Brandt waited, hands flat on his knees. Rukia sized him up, seeing something in her eyes she didn’t quite recognize-it almost looked like he was surprised to see her, which didn’t make sense since someone had answered the door and let her in. Was he surprised by her appearance? That was probably it since she wasn’t wearing her traditional Shinigami garb. Rukia noticed that he was a white man, odd for Japan, and then she noticed that Yoruichi was right-he was handsome. Strong cheekbones, solid jawline, and entrancing eyes. He almost reminded her of Captain Ukitake, but there was none of the Shinigami’s kindness in this man’s demeanor. She was reminded of stories of unscrupulous, cruel mortal businessmen, she figured they might look something like this man.

 

“I am Rukia Kikuchi, lieutenant of Squad 13 in the Gotei 13.” She introduced herself, giving him a soft bow. So he was good-looking, so what? This was official Shinigami business, and she had to get to the bottom of whatever was so strange about him.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Rukia. I am Brandt.” He said. Rukia rankled a bit at his familiarity, but said nothing.

 

“Please take a sit. I apologize if the chair is a little too big for you.” His tone was very polite, but Rukia could tell he was making fun of how short she was. She sat down anyway, crossing her legs and absent-mindedly tugging at her skirt. He noticed that, but she didn’t see how openly he was checking her out.

 

The worst part was, he was right. The chair was a little big for her-her feet didn’t touch the floor in it, and she had to lean way back to actually fit against its back.

 

He waved to the table between their chairs, which held a tea set. “Would you care for some tea?” Brandt asked graciously. “I understand it is quite popular here-“There was that flash in his eyes again, the polite but mocking tone. “-Or is that China? I always get the two mixed up. But I suppose there isn’t much difference, really.”

 

While Rukia thought of herself first and foremost as a Shinigami, having long outlived her mortal span, in life she had been Japanese, and she took offense at that. If she hadn’t been here on a mission she would have yelled at this smug jerk.

 

“Thank you.” Rukia said, teeth gritted. “Now I am here to investigate the odd reiatsu about this place. Am I correct in assuming that it emanates from you and not the building?”

 

Brandt waved a hand airily and Nel began to pour tea for the both of them. Even when she handed Rukia a cup and saucer, she barely spared the Shinigami a glance-she only had eyes for her father it seemed. “Well, yes, but I am inside the building, so you could say the spiritual pressure,” He refused to use that mongrel language, “-emanates from both the building and myself.” He was being evasive, obviously. Why?

 

“This signal was only noticed recently, so where did you live before you came to Japan, if you don’t mind me asking?” She probed, trying to avoid sounding rude. Brandt was doing enough of that for the both of them.

 

He took a sip of his tea as if she hadn’t even spoken. Again he was eying her up, and he spoke slowly as if she would have trouble understanding his English. “In a place far more appealing, I can tell you that. None of this bowing and scraping you Japs are so fond of. And far more appetizing food.” He smirked again, running a finger along the rim of his cup.

 

Rukia took a breath, calming herself. For the first time she questioned her choice of attire-between her clothes and his, she looked like a student trying (and failing) to have a grown up conversation with a particularly patronizing teacher. Every so often he would adjust his pants in a manner she found rather offensive and crude as though his underwear were too tight or something.

 

“I just need to understand how your spiritual energy works, so the Central Forty Six can-“

 

He held up a hand. “Alright, shut your mouth. _Now.”_ There was a command to his voice that Rukia simply couldn’t ignore. She glared at him, feeling something strange-anger, of course, but something else. She remained quiet, and kept herself occupied in her silence with an image of kicking this jerk in the face (somewhere in the back of her mind she knew kicking someone so tall would stretch her leg out sensually, giving an excellent view of her ass and panties under this little girl skirt). Who did he think he was talking to her like that? She’d never been spoken to with such a complete lack of respect. She supposed it was because he was a racist. Why hadn’t Yoruichi mentioned that?

 

He looked over her body again, and Rukia felt slightly embarrassed, despite herself. She crossed her legs a little tighter, socks covering up most of her thin legs but just a hint of her lower thighs on display. There were perverts out there who got turned on by girls in these school outfits she knew. Figures this jerk would be one of them.

 

“What a tiny thing.” He said, sounding like he was talking more to himself than to her. Nel stood behind him, glowering down at Rukia. But she didn’t really notice as she was giving Brandt a glare of her own, one he seemed completely dismissive of,

 

“How could such a small, petite thing be a Lieutenant of anything? You look like a child.”

 

Ok that was it. Rukia set her tea down with a thump, about to give this asshole a piece of her mind.

 

“You are very good-looking though.” Rukia’s words choked off in her mouth at that, and she cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at the blond man. Had he really just said that? Nel gasped too, sounding indignant. She didn’t want to hear her Daddy call anyone pretty except her!

 

Rukia flushed a little, her anger dissipating. Men didn’t give her compliments all the time, but she’d gotten them before and was somewhat used to them. But this man, despite his personality flaws, was the most handsome man to express interest in her, and she couldn’t help but be flattered. Rukia felt that strange feeling again, and this time she put her finger on it. Between her legs, Rukia was beginning to get moist. For him. And of all his flaws, he did seem to very blunt in what he thought, which she had at first found rude. But now, it helped her believe what he was saying, he truly did find her attractive, and that-despite herself-turned her on. Without herself knowing it, she uncrossed her legs, giving Brandt a brief glance of her inner thighs and soft white panties. As keen as his eyes were, he detected tiny little spots of moisture beginning to darken the material.

Then he smirked and spoke again.

 

“For a yellow ape, I mean.” Rukia’s rage flared right back up

 

“I suppose you would make an excellent little house maid.” Brandt said, as though he was planning her future for her. Then he said something even more shocking for both girls.

 

“You’re tiny body is going to look simply _amazing_ impaled on my cock.” There was no obvious excitement in his voice, just a simple sense of satisfaction and forward thinking, as though Brandt were talking about having a delicious piece of dessert after his dinner, with that same simple assurance of what was going to happen.

 

Rukia blushed-what was he thinking saying such a disgusting thing?-and her mouth hung open uselessly. To Nel, it made her look stupid, while Brandt simply imagined sliding his cockhead over her tongue.

Rukia worked to find her voice, opening and closing her mouth a few more times before she snapped. “You pervert!” She shouted, hands clenched into her fists. She remained seated, though, which made her look like a petulant child and not a dangerous, angry Shinigami.

 

“What makes you think I would ever have sex with a bastard like you?” Well, there was the obvious physical reasons-he was a tall, handsome probably athletic man. But none of that made up for him being such a racist, sexist jerk. How dare he talk that way to her?

 

Brandt shook his head. “I didn’t say we’re going to have sex.” He clarified, looking at her like she had missed something obvious. Rukia was confused, what did he mean then?

 

“I said I’m going to _impale_ you on my cock.” Rukia sputtered a bit at that too, ‘impale?’ He made it sound like his dick was a spear. Rukia had been fucked plenty of times in her century or so of life, and she would not describe any of her sexual encounters as an ‘impalement.’ More’s the pity, really. Which was probably why she remained silent, caught off guard by this man’s frank vulgarity.

 

She dropped her eyes from his face, running them down to his slacks, looking at his groin. It did look like he was starting to get erect, the lousy pervert, and maybe he was big down there? Kaien had never measured up as far as Rukia was considered, come to think of it.

 

Nel was fuming silently behind her Daddy. It wasn’t her place to yell at this stupid bitch, but that’s what she wanted to do. Of course she was attracted to Daddy, he was the most wonderful man in the whole world. But why would he waste his time with this pocket-sized yellow cunt?

 

“Look,” Rukia said, finally managing to tear her eyes away from Brandt’s crotch-which was definitely bulging with something damn impressive.

 

“I just need to know about what makes you so unique. Your strange reiatsu.” Her words came out more pleading than she’d meant them to-probably because as much as Rukia wanted answers, she knew this Brandt would only tell her what he felt like sharing.

 

“Yes, well what I need right now is something a bit different.” Brandt stood up slightly, tea cup set on the table. He moved behind his chair, wrapping one arm warmly about Nel’s waist. It was definitely not a fatherly gesture of affection, to Rukia he looked more like a possessive boyfriend.

 

“Right now, I want to be balls deep in my lovely daughter.” Brandt smirked, Nel blushed, and Rukia looked like she wanted to be sick. What a fucked-up pair, the Shinigami thought.

Nel was a lot happier now, even if Daddy was interested in this Asian bitch, he really wanted his sexy stacked daughter. She rubbed back at him, grinding her barely-covered ass into his crotch, loving the feeling of his cock spreading her thick asscheeks.

 

“Ooh, Daddy” She cooed. Part of her wanted Daddy to fuck her right in front of this girl, so she could see how a real woman pleased her man. She squealed girlishly as Brandt pawed at her body, one hand fondling her big tits while the other ran along her waist, barely an inch away from dipping his fingers into her tiny green bottoms.

 

Rukia watched, helpless to look away. Brandt surprised them both again with what he said next, his tone gracious.

 

“You know what, little Miss Shinigami schoolgirl?” He said tauntingly. “Since you came all this way, and are sitting there like an obedient lap-dog,” Rukia grit her teeth in anger.

 

“I will give you a small demonstration of my powers.” Nel suddenly had an idea of what he was talking about and shook her head in fright.

 

“Daddy, wait, are you going to -?”

 

His words were like ice. “Silence, Nel. Now you, Rukia. _Watch_.” He commanded. Then he raised one hand and snapped his fingers.

 

For a moment nothing happened, at least nothing Rukia could see. Though she sensed something, some strange energy. It was almost like Kido, but different. And then Nel squealed again, and Rukia noticed just what was happening.

 

Her tits-already quite large-were swelling up. Her green top, fluttering loosely at the bottoms of her breasts, soon grew very tight. Nel’s nipples were on brazen display, pushing out at the strained material. This…couldn’t be possible, Rukia thought.

 

Brandt simply watched, with a fiendish expression on his face, grinning wolfishly. Nel tried to cover her breasts with her hands, but it was no use. There was a ripping sound, and soon titflesh bulged out from Nel’s fingers, the orbs expanding in a way that seemed almost natural, as though they had always been that size.

 

With a final noise of tearing fabric and an almost cartoonish bouncing noise, Nel’s new tits sprung free of her top, leaving it in tatters. “Oh, no!” The Arrancar said, embarrassed. She didn’t like it when Daddy did this.

“Why Daddy?” She asked pathetically. “Weren’t you happy with how big they were before?”

 

Rukia had no pity for Nel, and merely looked to Brandt, wanting to see what his response would be.

 

“Obviously not.” Brandt said, dryly. “And are you questioning me, Nel? In front of guests, no less?” His words were calm, dangerously so.

 

Nel shook her head, wishing she could take back what she said. She turned to face her daddy, hands clasped together just below her new humongous tits. “No, Daddy, I just, its hard to walk with these big things. And I-“ Brandt cut her off with a raised hand.

 

“Enough, Neliel.” Oh no, Nel thought. He used her full name. Daddy only did that when-

 

“You have embarrassed me by acting this way in front of company.” He looked to Rukia, his face adopting a _‘what can you do?_ ’ expression.

 

“This is the thanks I get for improving your body? You know what happens when you disrespect your father, Neliel.”

 

“Please Daddy, please go easy on me.” Real fear was creeping into Nel’s voice now, and Rukia felt a dark tingle of sexual excitement run down her back. A bastard Brandt might be, but he was a real man. And the bulge in his cock looked positively huge not, pressing up past the waistband of his pants.

 

“Neliel.” His voice was low.

 

“Take my belt off.”

 

Trembling, Nel sunk to the ground on her knees, big tits pouncing. Rukia leaned forward in her chair, trying to get a better view of the proceedings, and that fucking monster Brandt had caged in his pants.

 

“Faster!” He barked, glaring down at Nel. She tried to lower her head in shame, but Brandt caught her chin with one hand. Forcing her to look at his angry, domineering eyes, Brandt hawked saliva in his mouth, a crude, nasty sound.

 

Then with a fat _‘pweh’_ noise, he spat on Nel’s face, getting a glob of the stuff along the bridge of her nose. Rukia’s panties stuck to her labia, moistened and hot. She could feel her skin flushing as she watched the obscene tableau playing out before her.

 

Nel whimpered as her Daddy spat on her again and again. “Stupid, disobedient child!” He ranted. Her trembling fingers went to work on his belt, fumbling with the clasp until she got it undone. Tired of her hesitance, Brandt fairly tore the belt off himself, before reaching out with his other hand and tangling it in Nel’s green, elaborately done hair.

 

“Ahh!” She yelled, dragged back to her feet, feeling some of her strands tugged out by the roots. Her Daddy was so strong when he was mad.

 

Doubling the belt up in one hand, Brandt spat right in her face again, catching her in the eye. Nel recoiled back slightly, but Brandt kept a deathgrip on her head. She gasped at the humiliation of it, shame burning on her cheeks. “Turn around and bend over the chair.” He directed.

 

Turning around, giving Rukia a glance at her huge bouncy melons, Rukia looked away from the sight of the trembling, long-limbed Arrancar, body bent across the arms of the chair. She looked at Brandt, who was looking right at her. He looked like some dastardly oversee, some monster about to prey on a helpless girl. Which is more or less exactly what he was. His words belied his anger.

 

“You can leave the room if you want, little Shinigami. This is between my daughter, disobedient _wretch_ that she is,” Nel moaned low as though she’d been struck, sorrowful at how she’d acted.

 

“And myself.” He added, using one hand to casually hike up Nel’s green bottoms, wedging the material in between her asscheeks and her labia, forming a thin green line that rode up her crotch as he tugged cruelly, giving his daughter a painful wedgie.

 

“I hope you’re ready, Neliel. I’m sorry it had to come to this.“ Brandt said, not sounding sorry at all.

 

Holding the belt up high, Brandt swung it down, whooshing through the air before it cracked into Nel’s fleshy rump.

 

“Aoohw!” Nel whimpered, hands gripping onto the arms of the chair for dear life.

 

“This!” Brandt hit her again, on the other asscheek this time, switching off with every word, “Is what you get for misbehaving!”

 

Again and again he struck her, while Nel yelled and cried in pain and remorse.

 

_Whap!_

_Whap!_

_Whap!  
_

Rukia watched, her own fingers curled up in the grey pleats of her skirt, above her moist crotch. She was getting unbelievably turned on by this sickening display of dominance and complete submission.

“Daddy! I’m sorr-rry!” Nel whimpered, beginning to gasp in pain. Her sobs choked her words off, and her eyes turned red with tears.

 

Her ass, meanwhile, was swiftly turning black and blue, an otherwise beautiful expanse of flesh wrecked and ruined by Brandt’s cruel abuse. He raised and lowered the belt so many times Rukia was amazed his arm didn’t get tired, and even slightly impressed with how much abuse Nel was taking. She wondered when Brandt would stop. Brandt knew, of course, as did Nel. Though she didn’t want to embarrass herself anymore in front of that stupid Rukia bitch. If only she hadn’t been here, none of this would have happened.

 

_Whap!_ This one was particularly rough, and Brandt simply got more brutal with every swing, his face a brutal mask, teeth bared like an animal.

 

“Stupid, naughty child! Don’t you ever talk back like that to me again!” He yelled.

 

Pausing just for a moment, Brandt spat on his free hand, getting it wet. Then he smeared the saliva over Nel’s highly sensitive ass, causing her to cry out again-the moisture on her beaten dry ass only made the pain worse, which Brandt of course had planned for.

 

This continued for nearly a full three minutes, and Rukia almost felt herself worrying for Nel’s safety. Finally Nel, biting down on the arm of the chair, spoke, voice hoarse from her sobs.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy! Please stop! I’ll do whatever you want, I promise! I’ll be a,” This was it, the magic phrase Brandt had been waiting for.

 

“A good girl for you!” Nel sobbed, cheeks streaked with her tears.

 

Stopping so suddenly it was like he’d never started at all, Brandt gave Nel a small smile. “Good, my dear. I’m glad to hear that.”

 

His shift in behavior was both shocking and frightening for Rukia.

 

“Now, stand up for me like a good girl.” His voice was soft, encouraging, soothing.

 

Weakly, unable to hide the trembling in her legs, Nel stood up, face downcast.

 

“What do you say, Neliel?” Brandt asked, bringing the belt up under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He tugged on her waist a little so they were standing parallel to Rukia, so she could get a good view of his disobedient daughter and the wreck he’d made of her ass.

 

Not a single inch of assflesh had been untouched, and Nel was red and raw in some places. In others she had deep purple welt and blackish bruises. If Nel had been a normal human woman, she most likely would have blacked out from the pain.

 

Still, she knew what was required of her.

 

“Thank you for my new tits, Daddy. I’m sorry I questioned you. It’ll never, _ever_ happen again.” It was almost like Nel was pleading with herself no to be such a fuck-up in the future.

 

Rukia’s fingers had moved from her clothes to the arms of her own chair, knuckles white with her grip. It was taking everything she had not to applaud Brandt’s behavior openly, or simply start groping herself right then and there in front of them both.

 

“Can we please have sex now, Daddy?” Nel simpered. “You said you wanted to be balls deep in me, right?”

 

Brandt made a face like was reconsidering that now, which Nel noticed. Of course he was going to fuck her anyway, that little jap bitch got him fucking hard he needed a hot wet hole to blow a load (or three) in. Nel was a perfect little release valve.

 

She lunged forward, hands folding themselves in his shirt-front. “Oh, please, daddy! I’ll do whatever you like. I’ll swallow every drop of your come if you want! Won’t you please fuck your daughter? Please fuck my big new tits!” She begged. Nel would do anything for him to be happy with her again.

 

Finally Brandt gave her a curt nod. “I’m sorry Rukia, but you’ll just have to wait here. Feel free to…entertain yourself.” He said with a knowing wink.

 

Rukia curled her lip in anger. “You’re fucking disgusting. Pervert.” Nel gasped that anyone would speak like that to her Daddy, but Brandt just laughed.

 

“Oh, you silly little Nip. I’ll deal with your attitude problem in due time.” _That_ shut Rukia up. What if he decided to punish _her_ like that?

 

_You’d fucking love it, **that’s** what. _ A voice inside her said. Not the voice of her zanpakuto, her sword spirit, but something else. Something darker, baser, an integral part of Rukia.

 

Brandt moved to leave the room, snapping his fingers again. Nel followed on shaky legs, taking low, soft steps.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Brandt sighed. He turned back to Nel, his hand coming up with stunning speed.

 

There was a soft _crack_ as he backhanded his daughter, dropping her to her knees. She whimpered and groaned in pain as Brandt grabbed her by her soft ringlets, dragging her from the room. Her moans rang in Rukia’s ears.

Soon she could hear them moving through the house, Nel sobbing and apologizing for being so slow while Brandt simply chided her poor behavior. From the sound of it, he was pulling her up some stairs, no doubt banging her knees and legs on every step.

 

Soon she was all alone, and as pent up as ever. Moreso even. What a fuckin stud! A real woman beater, he was. Still she waited rather than tear her clothes off, trying to get herself under control. Rukia took half a dozen deep breaths, trying to bring her rushing heartbeat under control. But it was no use. She tried to distract herself by looking at the books in the study, but she could hear thumping and bumping from above her, somewhere else in the house where that bastard was fucking his daughter.

 

Not only was he cruel and dominant, the way a real man should be, but he was hung, Rukia had been able to see that much. That made her little knees knock together in anticipation. She had always been a bit of a size-queen, and she’d never found a man who could really satisfy her. Not Kaien, not even Ichigo, who was a little larger but barely made Rukia come when they had sex. She had to do most of the work herself, frigging her little clit he struggled to keep from blowing his load after five minutes.

 

Her face suddenly took on an angry scowl as she thought about it. What a stupid, limp-dicked faggot. Not a real man!

 

No, she had to be serious here. She was on official business. To keep herself busy, Rukia began to explore the house. Given the size of the mansion, that should take plenty of time. Slowly she got up from her chair, smoothing her skirt (and incidentally running a hand across her puffy mound, feeling the moisture through her clothes), Rukia began to explore the house. For just a second, she closed her eyes and took a sniff of her fingers, smelling her arousal. She flashed back to Brandt spitting on his daughter and let out a whispering sigh of sexual need.

 

She was glad the house was so big, as it was she still marched up and down every corridor on the first floor, peeked in every room. Huge kitchen, lavish dining room, sitting room, one room with an entertainment center and a real fireplace, and an unused guest bedroom with a lavish bathroom. As she looked at the glass shower, Rukia had another urge to strip down and hold the pulsating showerhead against her pussy until she whimpered in orgasm. But somehow she resisted.

 

Still, after nearly a half hour of this, she decided to follow after the pair, up to the still noisy second floor. Rukia told herself she just wanted to explore this area too, but that was a lie. Instead she was heading directly to where she heard the noises-the unmistakable sound of flesh smacking roughly into flesh, grunts and high-pitched moans.

 

Making her way to the master bedroom, she saw one of the rich wooden double doors was completely open, as if to invite her in. And what lay beyond…

 

Nel was moaning softly, completely naked. The tatters of her top had been pulled down and back, trapping her arms behind her back uselessly. Her bottoms were pushed to the side, with a great rent down the side. Brandt’s pants were down around his ankles, and his jacket was on the floor by the door. His shirt was open, showing Rukia his pale, muscled body. None of that held her attention though.

 

The cock Nel was riding was literally staggering-when she saw it, Rukia fell back against the open door frame, holding onto the wood just to stay on her feet.

 

Brandt’s dick was enormous and it looked like half of it was inside Nel’s dripping, red snatch. Her ass looked even worse than before if possible, and her tits-those huge new fuckin tits-also looked a little reddened. Her eyes were half-lidded, sweat dripping down her flat-midsection and pooling in the hot moist nexus where her crotch met Brandt’s. Nel’s hands were wrapped up in her hair, which had now mostly come undone, messy strands matted to her face by sweat, concealing her eyes as she struggled to raise and lower herself on the pillar of cock. It was more than a foot long, Rukia could tell, and then fuckin some! It looked like it rivaled her lower leg in size, and it was obviously taking its toll on Nel. Each time she took the cock all the way inside, mashing her hairless crotch against Brandt’s tangled blond pubes, there was a noticeable bulge in her belly, a sickening column of flesh stretching out her stomach.

 

It took all Rukia’s willpower not to shove her hand in her own dripping cunt right then and there.

 

Brandt grunted, looking the most focused Rukia had seen him, exertion plain on his face. Obviously, it was a tight fit. His hands gripped Nel’s hips firmly, smacking her fat sore ass down against his thighs as he thrust up into her with nasty squelching sounds as her fuckjuice was forced out by the incredible pressure of his rampaging monster-cock.

 

Even as she watched, Rukia looked at Brandt’s face, and he looked at her, smirking. She expected him to just grin like an asshole and turn back to his ‘daughter’ but he kept looking at her. Not just at her face, either, his eyes soon drifted down to her tiny concealed chest and dripping, skirt-covered pussy. Could he smell her arousal? It was sure wafting up to Rukia’s dainty nose.

 

Nel didn’t notice her daddy taking his eyes off her, as her own eyes were almost closed. “Da…daddy!” She managed to squeal. “You fuck me so good! I’m sorry I was a bad girl! I’m so…ungh, happy you love my new titties!”

Brandt rewarded her by moving a hand off her hip and smacking her ass. She gasped at the reminder of her savage punishment. Nel seemed unable to close her mouth, tongue lolling out and drool dripping down her chin as Brandt churned his cock inside her pussy.

 

“Oh, Daddy!” Nel shrieked, juices nearly spraying out as her cheeks flushed, one hand squeezing her new inflated tits as she orgasmed on the huge cock.

 

Spurred on by her orgasm, Brandt tightened his grip and redoubled his pace, balls-huge balls, Rukia noticed, packed with a huge load no doubt-smacked against Nel’s ass again and again like sick drums.

“I love you Daddy!” Nel gasped. “Fuck me instead of that Asian slut! White…power!” She gasped out, legs shaking.

 

Rukia almost said something at that, but then watched as Nel’s eyes fully closed. Her body went slack-though it was hard to tell because of how Brandt was still bouncing her around on his cock. Rukia met his eyes again and he bared his teeth.

 

She was passed out, fucked beyond belief, and still he was tearing up her pussy. This was a real man, an animal! It was clear that Brandt saw his daughter as little more than sex on legs. And judging by the mixed juices in his crotch, Brandt had come himself, yellowish jizz making his pubes clump and stick together even as he smashed his hips into Nel’s thighs.

 

Tired of his daughter’s face, Brandt grabbed the white sheets that covered the large bed, wrapping them around his hand. Then he threw them over Nel’s face, drawing them tight. With her body passed out, her brain struggled to breathe, and the sheets soon became damp with sweat, sticking to her face and especially her mouth, struggling to draw breath.

 

This act of asphyxiation and abuse seemed to push Brandt over the edge, because he only lasted about thirty seconds after that. Briefly tearing his eyes away from Rukia to look at how his daughter’s huge tits crashed up and down on her chest like a tidal wave of flesh, Brandt grunted

 

“Good girl! Daddy’s little! Fucking! Slut!” He said, cramming his dick right up to the hilt inside her packed-out pussy. His brow contorted with effort as he shot what had to be a preposterous amount of jizz inside Nel.

 

Rukia could _hear_ it, even from where she was, nasty disgusting sounds as his balls emptied inside her. The bulge in her stomach grew even larger-it looked like she was four months pregnant now.

 

Pulling back a bit, Brandt pushed his daughter off his cock, literally shoving her off the bed. She came loose with a crude _squelching_ noise, her pussy finally releasing its grip on Daddy’s dick. Falling to the bed like so much garbage, Nel’s form didn’t so much as stir. Her pussy looked worse than her ass-gaping grotesquely, a few gobs of jizz running out to drip noisily onto the wood floor. She looked like a gang of guys had worked her over instead of just one monster.

 

If it wasn’t for the small rise and fall of her massive tits with her breath, Rukia would have thought Brandt had fucked her to death. But of course, something like that was impossible.

 

Rukia couldn’t hide how impressed she was from her face, but she did manage to look angry as well. She knew she shouldn’t have watched that, shouldn’t have felt so turned on right now. She could feel juices trickling down her inner thighs-it was probably past the bottom of her skirt now, for all to see. But she just couldn’t help it. Brandt stood up, kicking his pants off his ankles, he wore only an open shirt now, tapered abs on display along with his huge cock.

 

Rukia just stared for a moment, studying his huge member. The tip drooped slightly, but it was as large as ever, thicker than Rukia’s bicep. The way he was standing, it was like he hadn’t just fucked his daughter into a coma in front of her.

 

Finally, Rukia spoke, unable to hide the simple truth she was feeling. Looking from the angry purple head of his dick, down the veiny surface, covered in his own jizz and his daughter’s girl cream, to the base of his shaft, with thick pubic hair and balls like oranges, Rukia wondered what to call this thing. Compared to Ichigo and Kaien and Renji, this wasn’t a penis. This was some sort of monstrous appendage that belonged on a giant.

 

Still she had still inside her spine. “Alright, you asshole.” She was angry, but focused. Firm, not out of control yelling. “You’ve got a really huge fuckin cock.” It was a slight complement, like acknowledging that an enemy was strong, impressed but still wary. He grinned at that, sharp teeth glinting in the light of the room streaming through the large windows. His hair was barely mussed.

 

Brandt took a few steps towards her. A few was all it took-given the size of his cock, he didn’t have to be that close to Rukia for his dripping cockhead to be a few inches away. The size would have made the tallest, most wide-hipped woman blush in apprehension. To Rukia, who had child hips and didn’t crack five feet, it was all she could do not to lick her lips. The way it bulged out and up slightly meant the cocktip was almost level with her chin.

 

Brandt began to jerk his massive cock, one hand gliding up the slick wet surface. It has as hard as ever now, like he hadn’t just had a waterfall of an orgasm. Rukia was amazed on the inside while looking contemptuous on the outside.

 

She spared a glance to the side, looking at Nel. Still unconscious, good. She didn’t want anyone else to see that she was letting this bastard jack off right in front of her like it was the most natural thing in the world. Anyone else, and Rukia would have kicked them in the balls and stormed out in anger.

 

Her eyes drifted up from his cock, along his sexy, manly body, a string of hair running from his pubes to his lower chest, and her blue eyes met his.

 

“Are you really jerking off at the sight of my face?” She asked, flattered on the inside, repulsed on the outside.

 

“Didn’t your bimbo daughter’s new slutty tits satisfy you? I’m surprised you didn’t take your cock out and fuck her tits, you filthy pervert.” Rukia nearly spat.

 

Brandt grinned at her. “Who says I didn’t, Shinigami bitch?” His hand moved faster and faster, making slick wet little noises. _Shlick shlick shlick.  
_

“I’m going to drop a big, nasty load on your stupid slant-eyed face. Make you look white like a real woman for once in your life, greasy Jap.”

 

Rukia clenched her fists, feeling the veins in her forehead throbbing with anger. She refused to back down. “Well hurry up then you fuckin pervert.” She scoffed, glancing at his dick like it wasn’t the most impressive thing she’d seen in her whole entire life.

 

“I haven’t got all damn day.” She sniffed in what was supposed to look like an arrogant, dismissive gesture. But really Rukia was just trying to inhale the scent of the leftover come that coated his pole, mingled with the scent of his daughter’s pussy. It was a strong, heavy, musky smell, and it only served to get Rukia even more turned on. Her nipples were practically poking through her shirt and if it wasn’t for her schoolgirl blazer they would have been entirely visible.

 

Brandt simply smirked at her, jacking faster and faster, his hand a blur on his oversized prick. His eyes roamed over her form greedily, and Rukia was surprised he didn’t lick his lips in lust the fucking deviant.

 

Rukia put a hand on her hip, actually leaning forward slightly. Brandt groaned, making exaggerated moans as his orgasm drew closer. Trying to embarrass her, no doubt. But Rukia refused to be shamed.

 

“Come on then,” She pointed to her face with her free hand. “Shoot your nasty fuckin load, you bastard.”

 

Her tone grew half demanding, half anxious. “Mark your territory.”

 

Precome fairly gushed from his tip, leaking down his massive shaft. Again Rukia marveled at its size-it was comparable to one of her arms!

 

“Here It comes, you Shinigami slut.” Brandt growled.

 

“You’re such a twisted fuck.” Rukia extorted. “Treating your own daughter like-“

 

She stopped speaking as she watched Brandt’s cock twitch, pulse and suddenly erupt. The first spray of come hit her in the face like a shotgun blast. Despite herself, she squeaked at the sheer heat of it, feeling like thick hot syrup on her skin.

 

Grinning widely, Brandt painted her face with his ball-chowder, coming buckets on the little Shinigami’s face. Rukia struggled to maintain a stoic appearance throughout it, not wanting to act humiliated. Which was easy, because she didn’t feel ashamed or embarrassed. She just felt turned on. The scent of his come made her want to pant and her pussy grew slick with juices. Her eyelashes grew sticky as he plastered her eyes shut, she had to blink rapidly to try and clear the stuff. Rukia’s sapphire eyes looked up at him through a haze of jizz.

 

As he was still coming, Rukia opened her mouth, letting his last few shots splash into her mouth, which quickly filled to the brim. Brandt took a step forward, jerking his cock slowly. A final thick dollop of off-white come fell and splattered on Rukia’s forehead.

 

She was unrecognizable behind the come, hair matted to her skull, face covered in the sticky, stinky goo. Rukia audibly chewed the stuff, which was so thick and strong. Ichigo’s little comeshots were thin and filmy, a few squirts of watered-down jizz. Nothing like what a real man’s issue should be like.

 

Rukia kept her mouth open as she chewed and played with the come in front of Brandt, who watched in satisfaction as she swirled his baby-batter around in her mouth. Finally, almost reluctantly, Rukia swallowed the stuff, gulping it down.

 

She stared at his cockhead again, unable to believe what had just happened, what she’d let him do to her. What she’d _wanted_ him to her. Her fingers came up, collecting the rest of his sperm and licking it off.

 

“This turn you on, you bastard? You like watching me have to clean up my pretty face since you dirtied it up with your nasty jizz?” She asked, sucking it off her fingers. “Inconsiderate bastard.”

 

Brandt simply smiled. “Like I said, you are beautiful for a Jap. And now, anointed with my seed, you look even better.”

 

Brushing away a stray strand of jizz-soaked hair from her face, Rukia turned her body, looking away from him and heading out of the room.

 

She paused on the threshold, looking back at him. “Well, you come more than any man I’ve been with before.” Rukia said calmly, not trying to make it sound like a compliment, even though it was. “I guess you white bastards _are_ superior. Now I have to go wash the rest of this filth off me.”

 

Brandt gave her a cheeky wave, heading back to the bed and the still-unconscious Nel. “Take your time, nip. My daughter still needs to be taught a lesson in proper obedience.”

 

Not wanting to leave just yet, Rukia watched in shameful arousal, cheeks burning red. Knowing he had an audience, Brandt reared back with one leg and kicked Nel right in her belly, distended as it was with his seed. A ribbon of come shot out from her pussy, splashing across the floor messily.

 

Awakening with a startled yelp of pain, Nel instinctively brought her hands down to protect her stomach when her eyes opened and she realized Daddy had kicked her.

 

Meeting his stern gaze, Nel lowered her hands and looked up at him. “Oh, I’m sorry I passed out Daddy.” She said, still trying to get him to forget about her earlier behavior.

 

“That’s ok, Nel.” Brandt said almost warmly. “Now turn around.”

 

Rukia left, the last sight she saw was Nel laying her top half over the bed while Brandt mounted her from behind, getting ready to spear her cunt again with his massive cock, which was somehow fully erect again. Impossible, Rukia knew, but mouth-wateringly sexy to her all the same.

 

She could them again this time, louder than before. While she washed her face off, rinsing the rest of his come out, and wandered around the house again. Nel was practically screaming like she was being killed.

 

“ _Ooooh Daddy!_ Faster! Ung, hard-harder!!” The woman shouted her way through what seemed like dozens of orgasms. Brandt’s grunts and groans seemed to fill the house.

 

Finally, Rukia couldn’t take it anymore. Back in the study where she started, the Shinigami began to unbutton her shirt. Dipping her one hand inside her schoolgirl outfit, she began to massage her tiny breasts, rubbing and fondling her perky nipples. The other slender appendage scrambled down her flat child-like midsection to her skirt, dipping inside the pleated grey material and rudely pushing aside her white panties, sodden and slick with her juices as they were.

 

Above she could hear a familiar sound, one that urged her to great heights of sexual self-release, plunging three fingers inside her tight dripping pussy. Brandt had the belt out again.

 

_Whap! Whap! Whap!  
_

It sounded like he was trying to persuade a champion horse to its greatest yet heights of speed and athleticism. No doubt he was giving Nel the ride of her life. Rukia had never thought to see an Arrancar of such power dominated so thoroughly by anyone, certainly not by someone who seemed so human on first appearances.

 

Rukia’s fingers pumped in and out of her soaking gash as the screams and grunts from the second floor grew ever louder. It didn’t sound so much as two people were having sex so much as one person was being violently murdered while another got off on it. Well, if the one being murdered _really_ enjoyed it.

 

“Oh yes, Daddy! Fuck me like that! I’ll be a good whore daughter for you-ooh!” Nel‘s voice sounded a far cry from the somewhat haughty tones she’d used upon first meeting Rukia.

 

The Shinigami closed her eyes and thought back to when Brandt had first proved he was a real man, and not just some smug sexist bigot bastard. When he’d spat in Nel’s face, great globs of his saliva covering her nose, forehead, and cheeks, making her look like a dirty street urchin. Rukia let out a desperate mewl of pleasure at the thought, and in her memory, she transposed her own beautiful face with Nel’s, covered in that bastard’s spit. Her fingers were fairly _flying_ in and out of her cunt now, making sloppy squelching noises. She could still hear cries from above, monstrous in nature, but it seemed neither party was capable of forming words.

 

Still, Rukia continued, her release drawing close, frigging herself silly on some awful man’s chair in his home while he fucked a busty, childish bitch whose body he toyed with for his own amusement. She bit her lower lip as sweat beaded upon her forehead. The memory of that magnificent, womb-destroying white cock, like an entire arm able to tear its way through a woman’s insides, filled her mind’s eye. But then, something had changed. There were no more screams, no more furniture thumping, bed-springs rattling. Only soft footsteps, but that meant-

 

Hurriedly, Rukia tried to compose herself. Her face was flushed, fingers slick with her own juices. One nipple throbbed in pain and pleasure as she’d cruelly twisted it with her fingernails. Rukia pushed her panties back into place and tried to button her shirt back with fumbling, sticky fingers. Her red neckerchief had been tugged all out of place, and she hopelessly discarded it on the arm of her chair. If asked, she’d say she had grown very warm, which was the truth.

 

It was Nel who entered the room, opening the door gingerly. She limped into the room, standing opposite Rukia but not taking a chair. Judging from the looks of her, if the green-haired girl sat down, she might not be able to get back up again anytime soon. Her legs shook as she stood in place, trim calves and full thighs quavering from the exertion of simply keeping Nel upright. Her tits still so large, were partly covered by the remnants of her green top-no doubt her father’s idea of a joke, because the narrow strip of cloth that was left had to be tied to so tight to cover her engorged tits that it did little more than conceal her nipples, pressing into the soft flesh and bulging the rest out at the top and bottom, actually making Nel’s new breasts look bigger than if they were simply exposed. The welts that had covered her ass now extended to her lower ass thighs and upper back. As Rukia looked over the damaged Arrancar, she noted her tits were marked with bites and red prints that could only have come from Brandt’s fingers. 

 

Nel’s eyes were glassy, and she leaned upon the chair heavily, smiling at Rukia. Apparently, all the hostility had been fucked right out of her brain, leaving a post-orgasmic bliss so intense it had nearly left her feeble-minded. Dangling from her neck like some sick collar was the belt Brandt had beaten her with, lopped lazily about her swan-like throat.

 

Rukia could only stare in awe, fear and a little bit of excitement. Eventually she spoke, as she feared Nel might faint at any moment.

 

“I still can’t believe you let your father fuck you. I mean-“ Obviously they weren’t related, but Nel afforded him more respect than many children did their parents. And in her twisted way, seemed to love him. While Brandt simply looked as someone to obey his orders, and to be punished if not, with rewards here and there. Not really _that_ far removed from most familial relationships, aside from the abusive sex.

 

“I know he’s not really your dad, but still, why let him do those things?” Brandt’s powers were strange, and Rukia was sure that just expanding a woman’s breasts were not the last of them, but Nel’s reiatsu was strong.

 

Nel giggled, loopy, like the little girl her father’s presence reduced her to. “I don’t _let_ daddy do anything, silly. He lets me! If Daddy wants to fuck me, he just does it. It doesn’t matter what I want!” She paused for a moment, trying to regain her strength as though the simple act of speaking had drained her.

 

Nel’s voice was a whisper. “I think he wants to take you too.” She confided. There was only a hint of anger this time.

 

Rukia didn’t want to confess that she’d already let her Daddy fucking drop a bucket of nasty ball-snot all over her face. And that she’d absolutely _loved_ the nasty, nose-crinkling taste. Although again, maybe Brandt had simply allowed her to get away with just a comeshot that time.

 

“Yeah, well, surely he can’t really try that?” She said, not angry but seemingly actually curious, in wonderment.

 

“It’s just – so fucking big! Too big.” It almost sounded like Rukia was disappointed.

 

”I wouldn’t even enjoy it, it would hurt. It would tear me apart!” She definitely sounded impressed now, slightly angry.

 

“He might even break my insides with that thing!” Breathless, growing hot under the collar again. If she closed her eyes, she could remember the taste, and remember that brief instinct she had to reach out and wrap her tiny fingers around his enormous shaft. Brandt was a bastard. If he didn’t have such an amazing cock, Rukia would have left, she told herself. Surely.

 

She grit her teeth. “He wants to impale me with that? Stupid hung pervert.” Her growls seemed all the more vehement coming from her tiny frame.

 

Nel shook her head, still completely dick-drunk. “I know! A little girl like you could never take it. And if he got bigger, well last time I blacked out. I don’t really remember…” Her voice trailed off, head lolling uselessly on her neck.

 

Rukia’s jaw dropped, she felt it happen but wasn’t really aware of it. She didn’t decide to say what came next, the words simply came out. “He can get fucking _bigger?”  
_

There was no mistaking the star-struck tone in her voice. She rubbed her thighs together with a burning inner need. He was already so big, it’d be like having her arm shoved from finger-tips to shoulder crammed up inside her body. If she didn’t die outright, she’d be in agony the whole time. If he got any bigger he’d break her bones. And yet…

 

“Yes, I can.” Brandt’s cultured tones cut in.

 

Rukia looked to him, her face a stoic mask. His shirt was still unbuttoned, flapping airily about him. The only bottoms he wore were his underwear, and his cock was dangling out of them. Well, not so much dangling as sprouting, falling like a tree trunk. The head bounced around his knees slightly. Rukia looked over every inch, every twitching vein, and that dark purple head, so thick. She licked her lips and realized that if he tried to fuck her face, she’d probably dislocate her fuckin jaw.

 

She looked back at him, still sounding impressed. “Your big cock nearly ruined your daughter here.” Her eyes only lingered on his face for a few seconds before looking back at his lean muscled body and cock.

“You’re so hung. It shouldn’t be possible.” This cock deserved all the praise Rukia could give it. But as for the man….

 

She growled again. “How could you treat her like that? You’re a bastard. You treat women like dirt, and you’re a disgusting racist. I hate you. I should,” She made fists, temper flaring.

 

“I should…I should!” She bit off, unable to articulate just how angry she was, and still confused by the mix of emotions that cock was stirring up in her.

 

Brandt ignored her anger, but he give one pronounced sniff of the air. While it might have just been a typical pseudo-aristocratic smug gesture, Rukia got the message. Nel was too out of it to notice, but the room stank of her sweat and juices, as she’d been practically soaking her panties for quite some time now. Instead, Brandt glanced at Nel for a second.

 

“Nel, our Shinigami friend and I need to be alone now. We have a few more things to discuss. Leave us.”

 

Nel, still too cowed to protest, or even mention her battered state, moved to leave the room. Neither Rukia nor Brandt spared her a second look as she walked between them, stumbling over her feet and weak legs. The belt fell to the floor, buckle jangling.

 

Brandt decided to show pity, though and, eyes on Rukia the whole time, pulled his boxers down, letting his dick flop out, balls hanging like two disgusting grapefruits. “Here.”

 

He tossed the garment at Nel, and it landed on her face. Barely able to see, Rukia thought she would throw them on the ground, but instead Nel raised her hands and _shoved_ the material into her face. It had to smell like his ballsweat and mixed juices from their nasty fuck earlier. It seemed to utterly reek of his cock.

 

Nel sniffed at it, mouth working against the material mindlessly.

 

The tall Arrancar barely made it of the room before she collapsed, spongy legs failing her. She inhaled her father’s heavenly musk, come trickling from her abused cunt as she gave in to unconsciousness again.

 

When the door closed, Brandt slipped out of his shirt. Fully nude, the white man pounced at Rukia, her chair falling to the ground with a clatter. Rukia yelled out in surprise, and would have fallen too, but Brandt grabbed her by the throat and kept walking forward, slamming her against a wall. Her head smacked off, vision swimming, throat constricted. She stared at him defiantly and looked down in disgusted fascination.

 

Lifting his now erect cock up with his hand, Brandt easily manipulated the little Shinigami’s body, sliding his cock along her inner thigh. She fluttered her eyelashes and moaned at the heat of it, the impressive weight. Then he pushed, and his cockhead surged past the inner waistband of skirt, rising up inside her clothes like some terrible malignant skin growth.

 

Brandt smirked at her, standing tall and drawing her a little closer before slamming her back. His cock tore through her clothes, ripping her shirt wide and jacket everywhere, sending buttons flying. Her skirt ripped down one side, fluttering open and revealing her white panties, darkened and dripping with her juices. Her body was on total display, lithe thin legs, tiny flat stomach, so thin her ribs were slightly visible if she took a particularly deep breath. Her breasts were A-cups, enough to identify her as a woman and not quite a child, but that was about it. Brandt could probably cover both easily with one hand.

 

“You little Asian cunt.” He said. “Getting so turned on in my house. It probably took everything in your dim little girl head not to grind your cunt against one of these chairs.” Rukia gasped both at the depravity of his words, and at the sinful thought of doing just thought, riding the hard wood to a shuddering, gasping orgasm.

 

Brandt slapped his cock along her tiny pussy, shoving her panties aside. Apparently he didn’t want to wreck those. One hand kept his huge cock smashing against her crotch, the head of his member obscuring the entire front of her cloth panties while his other hand groped the most feminine part of her body, her toned ass, kneading the flesh. She whimpered and sank back into his touch, showing no resistance.

 

“What are you gonna do, pervert? Rape me right here?” She didn’t sound afraid, she was challenging. And maybe a little eager.

 

“Well it won’t fit, you bastard. I’m too small, and you’re too big. It just won’t work.” Brandt ignored her, eyes flashing-literally flashing with some strange inner light.

 

“Christ you japs are so stupid. Do you think I would have my cock out if I wasn’t gonna cram the whole thing inside you, twat.” His hands worked down her body, pinching her nipples. Rukia pressed her back against the wall but didn’t try to retreat into the corner, keeping her body on display for him. He gripped her hips and spread them wide, lifting her feet off the air and holding her elfin body aloft easily. He stared down at her, crowding her body into the wall, sharp teeth bared.

 

Rukia whimpered as it began to happen, his huge head forcing her pussy lips to splay out. She could feel her bones creaking in his grasp, but she refused to look away or close her eyes, she simply looked down-marveling again at how much distance was still between their two waists, given his size-and bared her teeth in response to his. An animalistic display like his, a refusal to submit.

 

“Go on, then you pervert. Show me you’re not a fucking weakling and use that big white cock. Shred my little Japanese pussy. Prove you’re a real man, you fucking bastard!” Spittle flew from the corners of her mouth.

Twisting her thighs in his hands, Brandt surged forward, and the first thing Rukia felt was his chest crashing against hers, body smothering her, forcing her against the wall. She heard the thump of her back against the wall and then a soft crack running through the white surface.

 

She glanced down, seeing the enormous bulge inside her stomach, past her belly button, a column of flesh burning inside her cunt like some monstrous worm that had devoured her insides to make room. Rukia’s eyes rolled back, gasping for breath

 

“Ahhh!!! Ahhh!! Ahhh!!” She screamed, her cunt stretched to roughly four times its normal size. She couldn’t breathe the pain was so intense. She looked down, and with a sick fascination stared at what had been done with her. Had she strength in her arms, she would have lifted a hand up and touched his cock through the taut skin of her pale abdomen. Instead she simply goggled-he was past the farthest depths of her pussy, into her womb, cockhead forcing its way into her cervix and beyond to her deepest, hottest, tightest spots. Rukia was amazed there wasn’t blood pooling in his thick matted pubic hair.

 

After having built herself up before, being so turned on in dark filthy ways she had never allowed to experience, the dam inside Rukia burst.

She screamed, squirting juices out to splatter alongside his rippled midsection, girlcream leaking down his length. Rukia thrashed in Brandt’s grasp, but her legs soon wrapped around him, pussy spasming around his length refusing to let him go. The orgasm was like a fist inside Rukia’s brain, beating away everything else and leaving only pleasure. She saw stars, and her throat croaked with strangled screams, eyes rolling back in her head to leave a ghastly face, all white eyes, mouth in a rictus of pain, tears leaking down her cheeks, slight makeup running. The schoolgirl, ravaged by a monster.

 

She looked into his eyes, his monstrous, angry eyes and growled again. It took a few tries, but she was able to speak. “I…I…fuckin… _hate_ you.”

He ignored her and withdrew his cock about halfway, leaving nine inches of cunt-busting length inside her. Then he crammed it back in as she was about to speak, the iron bar of flesh choking her words off and leaving her gasping. Rukia’s arms were limp at her sides, and her head dropped like she’d suddenly passed out. Still her legs gripped his waist, and at some level, her body tried to buck forward to meet his thrusts.

 

“I hate you so much.” She said again, when she could. “Why did you have to be so hung? A racist, sexist I should hate, but with this monster cock!” He thrust again and again, building up speed. Brandt had a lot of energy to ruin this nip with.

 

She continued ranting, her second orgasm approaching rapidly. “You’re a real man, beating that daughter of yours like the stupid sack of shit she is. Spitting on her face like she’s just a toilet. Did you like seeing her cry as you beat her, did you like fucking her fat tits, you animal!”

 

She looked into his eyes, red with anguish and pleasure. “Fuck you’re breaking my bones. It feels like your cock is in my goddamn stomach!”

 

Brandt stared into her eyes, as though he were coring out her entire soul as his cock rearranged her insides. His hands went up to her armpits, slipping under her shoulders as he bounced her body on his enormous cock. Punishing, brutal thrusts, their hips bouncing off each other with sharp smacking sounds. He leaned forward and latched onto her soft neck with his mouth, biting and tearing. Rukia thought she might bleed, thought that somehow his mouth was full of a set of fangs and not actual teeth. But those thoughts, and any other, where ripped from her mind with her second, and then as he kept up a frenzied pace during it, third orgasm, a chain reaction that blossomed in her mind like nuclear explosions behind her eyes. The way she gibbered and drooled, it was like Rukia couldn’t even see the monster in front of her fucking her.

 

“You’re…ruining me!” She shouted, knowing the damage was done, and what damage it was! No other man could possibly satisfy her after this, assuming she could even walk again.

 

Brandt tore his mouth away from her neck, leaving ugly dark purple splotches behind, marking her fair skin. “Stupid jap bitch! I’m not ruining you, I’m making you better! Turning your tight cunt into a vessel worthy of taking my cock! And trust me, before long you’ll be thanking me for it.”

 

She tried to glare at him through the pain and bliss wracking her body. “Stupid white bastard.”

 

He merely slammed into her, cracking her pelvis between his strong body and the wall. “Greasy ape whore.” Brandt responded, in the world’s most sickening display of couple talk.

 

His balls slapped against her ass, the huge orbs swinging into her panty clad ass, legs wrapped around him. Her socks were about the only piece of clothing he hadn’t ruined, and they were soaked through with sweat. Rukia’s tight perky ass rippled and danced as he crashed his body into hers, and she moaned like a slut at the sick sounds emanating from her packed pussy. This was beyond her wildest nightmares.

 

Brandt groaned, feeling his own release building. Precome dribbled from his cock into Rukia’s body, lubing up her insides as he hollowed her out with his monster. With one hand, he grabbed her face by the cheeks and forced her to look at him. He had to grip her painfully tight to grip her head from bouncing around like a marionette the way he was demolishing her. Rukia didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

 

He spoke softly, sounding wickedly gently in contrast to the irreparable harm he’d committed upon her most sacred and private places. Mocking.

 

“I _said_ you’d look amazing impaled on my cock.” He reminded her, hips flexing as he thrust in and out, barely pausing so that she could hear him over her own breathy moans. Rukia fell silent, hair plastered to her forehead by sweat but occasionally being dislodged by a hard thrust. God it felt like either the wall was going to break, or she was! He had been right though, this disgusting bastard had gotten what he wanted, told her exactly what he wanted to do and then done it. Just like a real man should, and fuck what she thought.

 

Her voice was as soft as it’d been since she was, sounding like a girl confessing her love to her paramour. “You were right, you big stud.” Then she shook her head. She had never felt this way before-this felt somehow more romantic than anything with Renji or any other man, and yet it was the farthest thing possible from romance.

 

“Just shut up and get this over with you motherfucker! But don’t you dare come inside me!”

 

He simply tightened his hold on her face before smacking her head back against the wall. “Shut up. Cunt.” Brandt’s breath was tight.

 

“I’d never want to have a mongrel half-breed child, but for you.” He grunted, driving himself to the hilt, grinding their crotches together. Rukia gasped, feeling like she might vomit from the pain and pressure on her insides. His balls were tight and swollen against her body. Ready to burst.

 

“It would be a gift beyond your stupid fucking life.” He slammed her back into the wall with his thrusts, a spiderweb of cracks rising around her small body.

 

Then with a cry of utter conquest, Brandt’s cock shook inside her, and she could _feel_ the jizz traveling up his enormous cock, swelling it in size slightly. But an even slight increase at this point was enough to tear further screams from Rukia’s throat. She came again, climaxing as ounce after ounce of came raped its way into her body, splashing out around them. This went on for some time, Brandt fucking Rukia without a shred of mercy.

He spilled his seed in her again and again, and at one point Rukia began to cough. Confused, slightly afraid, she brought her hand up to her delicate lips and coughed again, a wet retching sound.

 

Splashes of white, sticky, ropey jizz came out, lathering her fingers up. That simple fact-that Brandt’s cock had somehow fucked her so hard and so full her stomach looked six months pregnant and his foul stinking come was leaking from both ends, temporarily broke Rukia’s mind.

 

She cried out, and Brandt pulled out for a second, a waterfall of jizz following the exit of his penis.

 

Rukia fell to her knees, and her hands grasped at her belly, unable to believe what had just happened. She was still conscious, but she looked braindead, droll leaking down her chin and splashing on her small tits. Jizz leaked from her gaping cunt which looked like she’d just let herself get fucked by a stable of horses.

 

Brandt idly stroked his cock, splashing jizz onto her face. Rukia looked up at his cock, still somewhat ignoring the man it was attached to. Tongue hanging out between her teeth, she gingerly reached out and jacked the cock off, getting it back to its full length as her small hands worked at, not able to fit around and having to pump her arms like she was working a well-pump. She babbled in Japanese.

 

_“Aishiteimasu. Arigatō arigatō._ ” She said,

 

“I love you, thank you, thank you.”

 

She gurgled up leftover jizz, the smell of it filling every pore in her body, wafting up into her sinuses and her brain. Rukia wanted to wear it like perfume.

 

She looked directly at the purple cockhead, which filled her sightline like the mouth of a cannon. Almost delicately, Rukia licked at it, savoring her own taste and the nasty gunk that still dribbled forth.

 

_“Watashi o yaburu_.” She pleaded.

 

“Break me.” Brandt actually grew a little angry, bending down to pluck something discarded from the floor-his belt.

 

“Do not speak that filthy tongue in my home!” He shouted, grabbing her by the hair and hauling her to feet. Knees knocking together, Rukia was pressed against the back of the standing chair in the room, biting her lip. She knew what was coming.

 

The belt whipped through the air, biting into her teeth like some leathery serpent. She cried out, throat beginning to grow dry and raw from all her screams. Still, she refused to be beaten, and Rukia looked back at Brant over her shoulder, even as he hit her again, turning her perky little ass red, but still leaving her panties intact, making her look like a schoolgirl getting beaten by a harsh teacher. Her voice was somehow defiant again.

 

“That’s right, beat me like your fucking daughter, you nasty bastard!”

 

_Whap!_  

 

The metal of the belt buckle bit into her ass and she gripped the back of the chair, stifling a scream. “Come on, is that the best you can do, limp-dick?” She taunted.

 

With a roar, Brandt lopped the belt around her neck, drawing it tight with one hand while guiding his cock towards her drippy pussy.

 

“Come on, choke me harder than that, you fucker!” Rukia said, wiggling her ass enticingly. Brandt crammed his cock back inside, the angle of this standing doggy-style fuck making his penetration more savage than before. Rukia tried to scream, and that’s when he tightened the belt as far as it could, causing her voice to die off with a sick, high-pitched gasp.

 

“Oh, shit.” Brandt moaned, hips smacking into her pert little ass. “You get so fucking tight when I choke you, Shinigami whore.”

 

Rukia’s face soon turned red, then purple. Bubbles of spittle foamed up at her mouth and her arms fell limp at her sides. Despite herself, she kept her hands down, resisting her body's desire to struggle. She would show this bastard what she could take, not try to get free. She couldn’t anyway unless he wanted her to, and that thought, combined his cock burrowing its way up past her fucking lungs inside made her come again.

 

He released the belt and focused on fucking her as hard as possible from this new angle. Brandt had a shiny new toy and he wasn’t going to stop playing with it until it was broken. Or until he got tired of it. It had been a long time since he’d ever gotten tired out by sex.

 

This time, he pulled out and came on Rukia’s pert little ass and back, the jizz mingling with the red marks where he’d struck her. She had enough air to scream at the sensation. Rukia’s hips swung lazily like a metronome running out of energy, body shaking. Even Brandt was breathing hard by this point, sweat dripping down from his nose.

 

Slowly Rukia turned, hips sore. “I…I can’t stand anymore, you fucking bastard!” She cried out, looking about to collapse.

 

To both of their surprise, instead Rukia reached out, pushing at his chest. She could never knock him over, especially not now with her arms like soft noodles, but Brandt had an inkling what she wanted and fell back anyone, toppling books off a nearby shelf with his arm as he fell.

 

His cock was amazingly still hard-it had to have been nearly two hours since he’d first entered her, and he’d fucked Nel good and hard before them. Brandt didn’t know when to quit though-he’d never had to before.

 

Eyeing up the wonderful piece of meat that was now her shining star in life, Rukia moved to straddle him. Which was difficult, considering the cock was so long she could barely bend her knees without its fat prickhelmet bouncing off her wrecked, worn-out pussy. Her entrance gaped like a yawning chasm as she mounted him.

 

“Hold on, motherfucker.” Rukia grunted, spitting out a wad of saliva and come in her mouth like a filthy sailor, the glob landing on the carpet. Brandt made a note that Nel would be cleaning that up later.

 

“You’re in for the ride of your fucking life.”

 

Rukia soon sank onto his cock like a spear going into her guts. Indeed, his cock was probably deep in her internal organs somewhere. She sighed as she hilted herself upon him, pussy leaking out along his pubic hair. Rukia traced a hand along his chest, bouncing up as down as best she could. Given the size, she couldn’t really work the whole length, but she made up for that by hopping as fast as she could like the little fuckbunny she was, rocking his length deep inside her while sliding seven or eight inches in and out of her ruined entrance.

 

“You stupid bastard! You damn, nasty racist, daughter-fucking asshole! You’re a rapist monster! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” Rukia climaxed again, girl cream matting down Brandt’s blonde pubic hair and trailing to his balls. She reached one hand down and rubbed his nuts, which were far too big for her hands. She had a sudden strange image of Brandt trying to force his nutsack inside her cunt and nearly blacked out from the sickening, glorious depravity of it.

 

Rukia’s clit knocked against his pelvis, her hairless twat red and angry looking from the day’s fucking. She was now not just letting her body get wrecked, she was actively participating, Rukia was destroying her own cunt with the biggest cock she’d ever see. She’d do anything to never have to stop riding this amazing pole, the heat feeling like it would burn her up from the inside.

 

Coming again with a scream of “Fuck yeah, you white asshole!”, Rukia began to feel something strange.

 

She looked down at Brandt, who merely grinned at her. She hacked and coughed, this time leaning to the side. No little spit-up of jizz, this time she fucking vomited a puddle of come and saliva from her mouth. She had been taking him so well, but now it hurt again, why?

 

Rukia looked down and realized the truth with a start. He was bigger, his cock growing impossibly inside of her, the bulge so pronounced; it was more than just an enlarging of her flesh from inside-Rukia swore she could see the shape of his cocktip inside her, bending her body to match his cock, shaping her to his will. Crashing down upon him again, her mind was broken. Rukia’s body couldn’t take anymore as Brandt’s cock swelled from a foot and five inches to two feet in length, running the little Shinigami cunny for all time.

 

She looked at him, barely able to speak. “If you kill me, or fuck me into a coma,” She ‘warned’, strangely serious despite her shameful circumstances,

 

“I’ll never forgive you. I’ll fall in love with your cock forever.” Brandt simply snorted and gripped her hips, dragging her down all the way upon his new, potentially lethal length of cock.

 

With a howl of garbled English and Japanese, Rukia’s bladder let loose, pissing herself like a frightened dog as Brandt moved her body on his cock like the pocket Asian pussy she was. Her head shook back and forth, body shaking like she was being electrocuted. He didn’t mind the piss, it happened sometimes, and she’d be getting more than a little of his own urine before too long.

 

What he _did_ take notice of was her hair and eyes, changing colors, the Shinigami’s body undergoing a transformation all on its own, to rival anything Brandt could do. He sensed the dark energy from her and smirked.

 

This was going to be _fun._

 

**To be continued…**

 


End file.
